Darker Side of Humanity
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam’s been taken and this time it’s the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean’s help and they’re willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.
1. Chapter 1

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 1

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

He fingered the beer in front of him, running his hands up and down the outside of the glass, wiping the moisture from it, his pale blue eyes watched the clock above the door of the bar, he was late. Frowning he leant back and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, but he had barely raised one to his mouth when the door opened and a short man entered the bar and sat opposite him.

'You're late Joey.' He lifted his eyes and caught the eyes of the man in front of him.

'Sorry.' Reaching over Joey stole the cigarette from the man's limp fingers and placed it in his mouth, digging out his lighter as he did.

The first man sighed and leant back, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Did you find someone?'

'Yeah I found someone.' Joey took a drag of his lit cigarette, savouring the flavour for a moment, before exhaling softly. He watched the grey fog for a moment before pulling out a brown packet from his jacket pocket and throwing it on the table. 'And I have to say JD it's my best find to date.'

JD picked up the package and looked around the bar, making sure known of the other patrons were glancing in their direction, he watched disdainfully as Joey grabbed his beer and took a swig, before taking another drag from his cigarette.

'Where'd ya find this one?' JD asked, pulling the photos from the envelope.

'He's passing through the town, followed them, and then caught him breaking into the coppers station.'

JD nodded flipping through the pictures; he bought one to the top. 'And he'll help us.'

'Well actually I don't think he'll be easy to bring into the gang, he's a do gooder.'

'Then he's no use to us.' JD threw the pictures down.

'JD, he is better than all of us put together, he can hotwire a car, break into any secure location, he can lie so easily and naturally its frightening and you should see the moves this guy has and the weapons he has in his car.' Joey smiled and his green eyes brightened momentarily. 'And this guy has something we can use.'

'What?'

'Him.' Joey pulled out one of the pictures and pointed to one of the guys in it. 'I've watched, he's protective, very protective, they're brothers.'

'Really.' JD smirked. 'What about the kid, is he good.'

'He's good, but not as good, I don't think he'd be able to do the jobs.'

JD rubbed his hand across his temple and tapped the picture. 'Bring me that one anyway, we'll do a test run, use him to get his brother to do some jobs for us, see if he's worthy.'

'Yes sir.' Joey did a mock salute and stuffed the pictures in the envelope and placing it back in his jacket.

As his friend stood up JD reached over and stilled him. 'Hey Joe, what's the guys name.' JD asked taking his beer back from the younger and shorter guy.

'Dean Winchester.'

* * *

'Did you get them?' Sam called from behind the closed door.

Dean placed the coffee and food he bought on the door and moved to the other side of the bathroom door. 'Yeah I got it, and you better leave me some hot water.'

'What?'

'You heard me!' Dean pulled some files from his jacket and threw them on the bed, before falling down on it. He only glanced up as the door clicked and Sam exited the bathroom in a clean tee and a pair of jeans, rubbing at his long dark hair with one of the grungy, supposed to be white, towels.

'Coffees over there and I got you a burger, but don't expect it to be anything decent.'

Sam retrieved the food and coffee, handing Dean his, before settling down on his own bed. 'Thanks.'

'Yeah yeah, just eat, need to put some pounds on you Sam, that poltergeist had no problem throwing you halfway across the room.'

'Dean, it threw you too.'

Dean shook his head. 'Yeah, but I didn't go half as far as you did.'

'Because you hit a wall.'

'Yeah well.' Dean took a sip of the coffee, before picking up one of the files and throwing them to Sam. 'I think this might be our ghoul.'

'A homicide case?' Sam flicked through the files.

'Yeah, the guy that lived in that house was called Marcus Harris, 1992, he was home alone and some guys broke into his house beat and strangled him.'

'Why?' Sam frowned, reading briefly over the notes, pausing on the photos.

'Looking for some money….teenagers needing a fix they suspected.'

'So killers weren't found.'

'Nope, probably why the guy didn't move on.' Dean said lazily, moss green eyes flicking from Sam to the papers.

'Yeah and he's killing people the way he was.' Sam said getting off the bed and pulling some papers from the table, and re-reading the information he had found on the computer a few days prior. Dean took the paper from his hands and compared them with the old file.

'Looks like a simple salt and burn, we'll be outta this rat town by the morning.' Dean put his hands behind his head and lay back against the headrest.

'Yeah, please tell me you know where the guy's buried.'

'Yee of little faith.' Dean muttered. 'He's in the local cemetery, uh not sure where, but he's there somewhere.'

Sam smiled and shook his head.

'Right I'm gonna hit the showers and then we can go burn the sucker.'

Sam watched Dean and as his gaze moved past the window he stiffened and moved towards it, Dean paused in the doorway and looked at him. 'What is it?'

Sam frowned and pulled back the browning net curtain and then ran to the door, throwing it open he stepped out onto the cold concrete and moved around the side of the motel room, eyes searching in the fading light. Dean moved up behind him and poked him in the side; Sam frowned and rubbed his ribs before stepping back and turning to go back inside, noting with amusement at the knife Dean was holding in his hand.

'What is it? Earth to Sam talk to me.' Dean poked him in the ribs again, eliciting a slap and a frown from the younger Winchester.

'I just, thought I saw someone looking in through the window, I wasn't sure.'

'It's getting dark, it was probably shadows.' Dean threw his knife on the bed and moved back towards the bathroom, he paused in the doorway his eyes glancing quickly at the window then at his brother.

'Yeah probably.' Sam murmured, but his eyes moved back to the window, he was certain he had seen someone. He sat at the small wooden table in their aging motel room, hazel green eyes focusing intently on the window.

* * *

Joey ran a hand through his muggy brown hair and rose from where he was crouched behind the black classic car. He nodded appreciatively at it, before flipping open his cell. After three rings the phone picked up.

_Hey, you found em?_

Joey looked over at the motel room he'd seen the younger exit and he nodded, before remembering he was on the phone. 'Yeah, they're staying at Marty's motel.'

_Follow them and grab the kid when you get the chance, don't fail Joe or you know what will happen._

Joey swallowed nervously, remembering what had happened to Tony and he blinked rapidly to keep the tears down. 'I know, I won't.' He pulled the cell away as JD hung up. He put his cell in his pocket and crossing the parking lot; he unlocked and climbed into his black Chevy pick up, the tinted windows hiding him from outside eyes and then pulling out his cell he dialled a new number. A gruff voice answered. 'Hey Ace, I need your help…'

He was sat there for almost an hour and forty five minutes, and was listening to the low hum of Muse's time is running out, when the motel door opened and the taller lanky brother emerged, laughing at something that his brother was saying, Dean followed close behind.

Joey turned up the music and waited until the Impala pulled out the space and there was a good distance between them, before following the brothers.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys you asked for my new story and here's the first chapter, I'm sorry it's late appearing I was gonna wait a while, but people were asking so, but works been hectic lately so I am only going to be able to post one chapter a night I'm afraid, I hope that's not a problem and you enjoy the story. Hope it wasn't too slow a start.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 2

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

'Hey Sam!'

Sam turned from the grave he had been reading and swung the flashlight over towards the direction he knew his brother was in. He could faintly see his brother's outline and the clear light of Dean's own flashlight as it bobbed in the darkness.

'Sam!'

'I'm coming!' Sam turned and gracefully tripped over a low headstone and Dean's laughter echoed through the still graveyard.

'Nice trip!' Dean laughed.

'Ass.' Sam whispered, his light had gone out during his fall and he groped around in the grass trying to find it.

'You alright Sam?' Dean's flashlight swung over the area and Sam managed to catch the glint of his own, as his brother's light beam hit it.

Dean watched the darkness and finally there was a click and his brother's light cut the dark and smiling he waited for Sam to approach. 'Bambi.' He whispered, receiving a sharp slap to the back of his head. 'Ow!' He turned to hit him back, but Sam's hand encircled his wrist.

'Dean can you keep it down, there are houses near here.'

'Fine, but remind me to kick your ass when we get back to the motel.'

Sam sighed and pointed his torch on the headstone. 'So…Marcus Harris.' He muttered, he looked at Dean who was holding the shovels. He rested his flashlight on the grass and shrugged off his jacket, taking a shovel from Dean; he stuck it in the ground and began the meticulous excavation of the grave.

* * *

Sam glanced upwards from the hole as he heard Dean's shotgun click in the dark and he angled his light so it was looking at the elder Winchester.

'Keep digging.' Dean's voice was low and that was when Sam heard the whining of his brother's makeshift EMF. There was a low whistling and the leaves picked up swirling, dancing enchantingly as the heavy wind blew towards the brothers, scattering the dirt and pushing leaves and refilling the half dug hole. Sam stepped back as the dirt fell on his shoes.

Dean aimed the shotgun and fired in the direction of the wind, there was shriek and the wind dropped, Dean moved in front of the hold and looked at his brother. 'Sam I said keep digging.'

Sam nodded and while Dean kept a watch for Harris's ghost he carried on his dig and after another ten minutes, Sam stood up straight, placing his hands on his lower back he arched it, making a face as one of his vertebrae popped. Dean pulled him out the grave and climbed in, handing his brother the flashlight and shotgun.

Sam heard the whirr of the EMF seconds after something struck him in the back and he fell forward, arms whirling in a pathetic attempt to right himself, with a yell he landed on Dean, both falling hard onto the wooden coffin, Sam's elbow struck it hard and the wood splintered.

'You alright.' Dean asked.

'I will be.'

'Good then get off me.' Dean murmured, pushing Sam's long limbs off him. There was a thump and a large clump of dirt fell and landed beside the brothers.

'Sam get up, get up.' Dean ordered, knowing what the spirit was attempting to do, jumping up he pulled himself out the six foot hole and reached for the shotgun Sam had dropped during his tumble.

Sam looked up as large mound of the dirt he had dug shifted and fell inwards, showering him in dirt. Sam turned and with his fists, began pounding on the already damaged area of the coffin.

'Sam get out!' Dean fired a shot in the supposed direction of the spirit, but it moved before the salt could hit him, he heard the shifting of dirt and looked over as a larger mound of dirt fell in. 'Sam get out now!' He fired in the direction and again the spirit anticipated the shot and was gone before the rock salt hit that area.

Sam covered his head as the new mound fell in, he shuddered and frantically brushed the dirt from his hair and face, spitting out the taste of the dirt in his mouth. He heard his brother yelling, but instead he began pushing the dirt aside and stepping out from the mud which had steadily began rising around him he sat back and began kicking at the wood.

'SAM!'

Sam covered his head as another mound fell in and he heard a noise and the edge of the grave crumbled as Dean's hunched figure came into view, his hand wrapped around Sam's arm attempting to pull him out.

'Dean wait!' Sam kicked out and there was aloud splinter and his foot plunged into the coffin, he hissed as the rough wood ripped at his ankle, but it made Dean release him and despite the dirt the ghost was intent on burying him in, Sam grabbed the edges of the weakened area and began pulling the wood up, revealing the rotting body within.

'Dean, lighter fluid, salt.'

'Sam there's a foot of dirt in there, its not going to burn.' Dean argued, he fired a shot at a moving pile and his cocky grin returned as the spirit shrieked and the wind dropped, the warm air began to creep back up, taking away the chill that Harris had bought with it. Picking up the salt canister Dean used his initiative and created a large circle of salt around the grave, before dropping down beside Sam. Both brothers began pushing the dirt from the grave, while Dean shovelled out the thick layer that had fallen, Sam began prying up the rest of the wooden lid, until there was enough of the dirt out the way that the whole decayed body was showing.

'Time to burn.' Dean threw Sam the lighter fluid and the can of salt, his brother quickly covered the body and hauled himself out of the grave, Dean followed shortly and turning he dusted the dirt from his jeans, before pulling out a box of matches. Smiling he lit one and held it over. 'Enjoy hell.' He whispered throwing the match into the hole, neither brother flinching as the flame shot upwards.

'Damn Sam, how much fluid did you put on it?'

'Enough.' Sam murmured rubbing at his ankle, and then lifting his hands he rubbed them through his hair, pushing the dirt from his hair.

'Yeah enough to blow up a county.' Dean snarked, and took a step back from the heat. 'Nearly singed my eyebrows there Sammy boy.' Dean picked up the shovel. 'Ready to go.'

'Yeah.' Sam picked up the shotgun and his flashlight and began making his way back to the impala.

* * *

Joey watched as the brothers stepped out into the street lights, opposite him was a dark blue coupe BMW, the lights of the car flashed and Joey responded with two flashes of his own headlights, he saw the youngest Winchester look up and glance between the two cars, and whisper something to his older brother. Joey grabbed the bat from the passenger seat of his pick up and he pushed the drivers door open, just as the doors of the BMW opened and two men exited the car.

Joey whistled and a dark skinned guy whistled back.

'What the hell?' Dean growled. 'Sammy get behind me.' Dean saw the men advancing and he pushed Sam towards the car. 'Get inside.'

'Dean?' Dean turned to look at him briefly, snatching the shotgun from Sam's hands as he did. Sam slowly backed up and reached for the handle of the car, when a shot ran out and the glass shattered, Sam moved back and looked up, the tallest guy among the three was wielding a .45 and Sam reached for his back pocket, dismayed to find all he had was a pocket knife.

'What do you want?' Dean asked, as Joey moved closer.

Joey smiled and did a small head bob to one side, but didn't answer, Ace, the dark skinned man lunged forward, Dean momentarily distracted had missed the advances and as Ace grabbed Sam's hand, Dean fired the shotgun at him, the rock salt hit him in the chest, just as Sam's fist came up and connected with his nose.

'Get away from my brother!' Dean growled, lunging forward.

Dean fell forward as a sharp kick to his back knocked him off guard and he span quickly, hitting out with his fist, Joey blocked the movement and hit out with his left, both fought tirelessly and with ease, each blocking the others kicks and punches as though it had been a practiced dance, the shotgun forgotten as Dean fended off Joey's moves, a hard hit to the jaw sent Joey stumbling back and Dean kicked hard into his ribs, knocking Joey down, turning he went to help Sam who was fighting the third person, but Joey grabbed his leg and pulled him down, before straddling the older Winchester and hitting him repeatedly in the face.

'DEAN!' Sam punched the third guy hard in the stomach and as he bent over to guard his stomach his other fist came up, hitting the guy in the jaw and toppling him. Then running over he kicked out, hitting Joey in the side, he hissed and it gave Dean the time to twist his body throwing Joey off him.

'Nice try.' Joey smirked as Dean's arm pressed against his neck.

Dean frowned. 'What?' There was a crack and Dean lurched forward as something struck him in the back of the neck, he clapped a hand to it and pulled something from his neck. He looked up at his brother and then at the two guys lying down on the ground. 'There's a fourth.' He whispered.

Sam looked at the small dart in Dean's hand and ran forward as Dean stumbled forward. 'Sammy.' Dean blinked rapidly, his vision started to become spotted and blurred, the darkness creeping in slowly from the edges.

'Dean?' Sam forgot everything as Dean slumped sideways against him; he saw Dean's eyes darting around trying to understand what had happened. 'What did you do?' Sam yelled at Joey, who was still lying on the ground, Sam's fists clenched and he reached for the shotgun that was lying prone a hands breadth from Sam.

'He's just going to sleep.' He smiled. 'So are you.'

Sam frowned and eyes widened, he turned as he heard the crunching of leaves behind him, his head had turned a quarter of the way as something hard slammed into the side of his head.

'Sam.' Dean mumbled as through his blurred and darkened sight, his brother crumpled to the ground and a figure bent down and lifted the youngest Winchester over his shoulders. 'Sam.' Dean dug his fingers in the dirt, trying desperately to pull himself up, but darkness completely obscured him and he had no choice but to let it.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow around the same time. Poor Sam and Dean what's going to happen to them now?

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR COMMENTS.


	3. Chapter 3

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 3

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Sam's eyes opened quickly, fear set in as he saw nothing but darkness, his head was pounding and he could feel something crusting the side of his face. 'Dean!' Sam realised his hands were tied behind his back and he frantically twisted his wrists, biting back a cry as the rope burnt his skin. 'DEAN!' He moved his legs and panic set in as he found them too bound tightly. Struggling he pulled himself up and his head suddenly hit something above him. 'What….' He kicked his legs to one side and hit something solid; he moved them to the opposite side and hit something again.

A thud above him startled him and he tried to push himself away as he heard a click and the realisation he was in a car trunk hit him. 'Nice bruise Ace.' He heard a chuckle and recognised the voice of the guy Dean had been fighting.

'Shut it Joe, the kids strong.'

'Wait till JD sees you.' As the trunk opened he let out a small sigh of relief as he realised his sight hadn't been affected. Four men stood in front of him and with a grim face he twisted sharply and kicked out with his bound legs, striking Joey in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Strong arms grabbed his legs, while the other held him down.

'Son of a bitch.' Joey got up and striding over he slammed his fist into Sam's nose. Sam's head snapped back, but he didn't let out a cry, simply lowered his head and licked at the blood which had begun to pool on his upper lip.

'Who are you?' Sam whispered. 'What the hell do you want and where's Dean?'

'You know you talk too much.' Joey hissed, he ripped a large strip of cloth from his tee and shoved it crudely into Sam's mouth, tying it tight at the back. He fisted his hand in Sam's hair pulling hard. 'Not another sound from you until we say so, understand.' He backhanded Sam, splitting Sam's lip. 'I said do you understand.' Sam nodded, but his eyes blazed with defiance, he barely acknowledged when two of the men lifted him and dragged him towards the old cabin, he slowly tore his gaze from Joey and took in his surroundings, anything that he could use to figure out where he was, but all he saw were the shadows of trees and open fields through the dark night, but he did reach one conclusion, he was in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

A faint ringing bought Dean to consciousness, his hand flopped back down as he tried to bring it to his head, so he let it stay where it was and turned his head ever so slightly towards the ringing sound, his eyes refused to open. 'Sam.' He muffled. 'Wanna get that.' The ringing persisted and he forced his eyes to open, the room swam and he blinked several times as he felt something similar to nausea. 'Sam!' he called a little louder, finally bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. Frowning he pulled himself up into a sitting and with a groan he pulled his hand from his face and froze.

The room he was in, was immaculate, it was large hotel room, expensive looking, he ran his hands along the king-size bed he was sitting on, the bright white sheets soft and freshly washed, the walls were as bright as the sheet, light brown oak lined the base and top of the walls, in front of him was a sturdy oak desk and chair, with which a lamp was sat as well as his own laptop, he turned and slipped off the bed, his eyes catching the fine detail of the intricate patterns on the sheets, the pale carpet felt soft beneath his bare feet and he moved over to the side table next to the bed, which held a small white phone, which had stopped ringing, a vase of pink flowers and another lamp graced it, the room was spacious and as he took it in he noticed two large bay windows lined one side of the room, deep rich red curtains draped luxuriously down the sides of each end and sat before them, to take a look of the view was a white expensive looking couch and chair, a small coffee table beneath them and the window, the bright light from the crystal chandelier lit it up as bright as day, even though it was dark outside.

Dean saw a door and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom almost the same size as the room, a separate shower stood in one corner and a bath that Dean swore was almost the size of a queen bed sat snug in the other corner complete with bubble jets, he frowned at the marble floors and spotless white porcelain utilities, with the gold taps and the faint puff of lavender that was being dispensed every ten seconds.

Dean backed out and ran into the main room and his eyes fell back on the large bed and he noted the one bed, just one. 'SAM!' An image flashed through Dean's mind, his brother being hit over the head and thrown over a man's shoulder. 'SAMMY! Come on man answer me!' He almost fell as the phone rang, startling him. He lunged for it, pulling the whole thing off the stand as he wrenched the receiver towards him. 'Hello.'

'Mr Winchester, you're awake, I was going to send someone up for you.' A women's cheery voice floated through the phone.

Dean froze, she had called him Winchester, he and Sam never gave their surnames because of the credit cards. 'Who is this?'

'Oh sorry Sir, my name is Laurie, receptionist at the Royal Oak, I was asked to give you a ring about this time. I hope I didn't disturb you.'

'No…uh is my brother down there, Sam Winchester.'

'Sir you were checked in alone.'

'But, look I don't know how I got here; I can't afford to stay here.' Dean said in a hushed tone.

'No worries Sir, you're friends bought you in and paid for you week long stay, I hope you're feeling better.'

Dean's hand immediately moved to the back of his neck and he winced as he felt the small bruise where the dart had entered his neck. Without answering he slammed the receiver down and flung open the closet door and he stepped back as he saw his duffel lying at the bottom. 'What the…' He saw the card key lying beside his laptop and he snatched it up.

* * *

Finding the lobby was easy and as Dean descended the wide staircase he moved straight towards the desk, noting the gold R and O intertwined above the desk, a woman looked up and smiled. 'Mr Winchester how is your stay.'

'I don't have time for this; my brother should be here, Samuel Winchester. Tall, about six four with dark brown hair, long, hazel green eyes, ring any bells.'

'Sir like I said before, it is just you.'

'Who bought me here?' Dean had no idea why someone would knock him out and then put him in an expensive hotel for a week, yet take Sam it made no sense.

'Uh….' Laurie pushed her light curls behind her ears as she bent over the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen, then with smile she stood up. 'I'm afraid they didn't leave their details, just your name.'

'You're kidding. What bout a signature.' Dean noted how the woman was shrinking back a bit and he lowered his hands from where they were clamped on the counter and took a step back. She instantly relaxed and answered him.

'Names are only needed for the staying guests and signatures are only required of credit card holders.' Dean so badly wanted to put aside his rule of hitting human girls and smack the peppy bitch right in that irritating toothy smile, but instead he settled for a tight lipped smile.

'Yeah well thanks.' He said sarcastically, he bought a hand up and ran it through his hair as he turned.

'Oh wait this arrived for you about twenty minutes ago.' Laurie suddenly piped up and she pulled a brown envelope out from beneath her desk.

Dean reached for it, when a tall man bumped into him, and then had the nerve to give Dean the disgusted look as he wiped at his dark grey tailor made Italian suit. 'Watch where you're going hobo.' He sneered and approached the desk. 'Where's the bell boy.'

'Hey!' Dean shouted. 'She's talking to me.'

'Well I'm sure you can find your own subway station to camp on-' He got no further as Dean's fist smashed into his cheek, then stepping over him he yanked the envelope from a shocked Laurie's hand.

'Thank you.' He nodded his head. Laurie stammered something as she hurried out from behind the desk and helped the man to his feet.

'Call the police I want him done for GBH.'

Laurie bit her lip and whispered something in the mans ear and the guy instantly paled. 'Oh I'm sorry sir; I'll come back in half hour.' Dean frowned as the guy ran off like someone had lit a rocket up his ass.

'What did you say to him?' Dean asked.

'Nothing Sir, do you wish to visit the dining hall it's still open for late arrivals.'

'No…oh did you see who dropped this off.' Dean lifted the hand with the envelope in.

Laurie shook her head and that smile crept back onto her over made face. 'Sorry no, it was bought in special delivery, not sure on the company, wasn't me who signed for it.'

'Who did?' Dean asked.

'Sorry Sir I don't know.'

Dean frowned and trudging up the stairs he realised he was still barefoot and he was wearing only a grey tee and his jeans, he ran the rest of the stairs and headed for his room.

* * *

He slammed the door and threw the card key on the bed, sitting down on the bed he tore open the envelope and shook out the contents; it was a piece of paper and a Polaroid picture. He lifted the picture and he felt his stomach drop as Sam stared back at him, gagged and bound, blood dried on the side of his face. Swallowing hard he threw it on the ground and scanned the paper that was with it.

_Dean_

_As you can see Sam is alive and he will stay that way as long as you do what you are instructed. You will receive a call shortly Dean and don't try anything, I have people watching you. _

Dean threw the paper on the floor and pressed the heels of his hands into his temple.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys how was that? Poor Sam he's not liked by Joey very much and what will JD want Dean to do? I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if you did, reviews are very much appreciated guys!

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH A BIG RESPONSE IT WAS AMAZING SO PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM and next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you come back…….


	4. Chapter 4

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 4

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

A half hour after receiving the letter Dean was still seated on the bed, eyes down staring at Sam's face that looked up at him from the polaroid. Yet for some reason he could not tear his eyes from it, maybe it was the pure defiance in Sam's eyes that held his gaze or the feeling that he should be looking at it, that somehow it was punishment for being stupid enough to not realise that there could have been more than three men.

His cell ringing made him jump and he practically fell off the bed as he lunged for his jacket, which was hanging off the back of the main door.

* * *

JD held a finger over his lips, directing the action to Sam as he held the phone to his ear. Sam was tied to a chair, his arms tied tightly to the arms, legs attached to the chairs, and the gag since removed, once Sam realised talking was not allowed. His eyes still blazed however, which was something JD hadn't overlooked.

There was a click and he smirked.

_Hello_

'Dean.' JD saw Sam's head lift and watch him, and he smiled.

_Where's Sam._

'You jump straight to the point don't you Dean.'

_Where is my brother….if you've hurt him…._

'Your brother is fine, aren't you Sam.' JD, patted Sam's face and he closed his eyes and JD saw Sam's jaw moving, and he gripped his jaw tight. Leaning down he pulled the phone from his ear. 'If you even think of spitting at me, I'll rip off your toes and force feed them to you.' Sam swallowed the saliva and JD patted him on the face again.

_I want to talk to him._

'Not going to happen Dean.'

_Then how do I know he's okay._

JD sighed and stepped closer, grabbing Sam's hair he held Sam's head in place, Sam's eyes watered as JD tugged at the roots. 'Your brother wants to know you're alive…but nothing funny Sammy boy.' JD pressed the phone to Sam's ear.

Sam looked up and whispered. 'Dean.'

* * *

_Dean._

Dean felt his eyes begin to water at his brother's voice and he sighed heavily, a mixture of relief and concern. 'Are you okay, did they hurt you?'

_I'm okay _He heard the tentativeness in Sam's voice.

'Sam where are you!'

_Now I think that's enough don't you. _

Dean felt anger rise as he heard Sam grunt, he had definitely heard the sound of Sam being hit. 'Leave him alone!' He snapped, as JD's voice came back over the cell. His voice calm and confident with the perception of leadership.

_I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you, I'm the one in charge here Dean_

'What the hell do you want with my brother, we don't have any money.'

_I'm not after your money Winchester. _

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair and looked around the room. 'Then what! What the hell do you want!'

_You_

Dean almost dropped the phone. 'What?'

_You see Dean, I have recently lost a member of my….lets say my family….and I need him replaced. _

'Then why take Sam, why not take me, Sam hasn't done anything.' Dean's grip tightened on the phone and he was standing now, knuckles going white with the death hold he had on it.

_Because we need you to do some test runs for us and to make sure you do them and to make sure you move onto our side and help us out, I needed a bargaining chip._

'So you took my brother! That's low…' He sighed. 'What do you want me to do?' Dean found himself walking towards the large windows, eyes scanning the streets below for signs of anything.

_Your first run, a simple and easy task, I need you to break into the De toute beauté on 5th avenue, I want you to bring me ten different styles of jewellery. _

'You want me to steal jewels for you, what the fuck! I'm not a burglar.'

_That a problem Dean old boy_

'Yeah I have a problem with rats like you-' His arguing was cut short as he head Sam scream out and he gripped the phone with both hands. 'SAM!

_That was one finger Dean, and if I get anymore backtalk and bitchy comments I'll break another, then another._

'You sick son of a bitch.' Dean hissed, ramming his fist into the sofa beside him, the anger inside him building with every word.

_Hear that Sam he wants me to hurt you_

'NO NO Wait, I'm sorry.' Dean ran a hand over his face. 'I'll get them.'

_More information will be sent tomorrow morning on the location and store closing details, and then you will receive the coordinates that will tell you where to drop off the jewellery. Goodnight Dean. _

'Wait.'

_What?_

'I want to talk to Sam.'

* * *

JD sighed and seemed to think about it for a moment and then to Dean's relief he put the phone next to Sam's ear. 'Tell you're brother bubbye Sammy.' He whispered.

Sammy gritted his teeth and licked the sweat from his top lip. His eyes watching JD as he spoke into the phone. 'Dean.'

_Sam are you okay? _Sam noted the panic in his brother's voice and he closed his eyes.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' Sam opened his eyes and lowered their gaze to his right hand, the index finger was bent at an odd angle and the pain pulsating from that one limb was ridiculous, he hissed slightly and he cursed himself as Dean heard it.

_Your finger_

'Broken.' Sam whispered. 'Dean you don't have to do this.'

_Of course I do Sam, Ill get you back, I promise._

'Thanks Dean.'

JD smiled and hung up, placing both hands on Sam's knees. Sam lifted his head and the two who looked very similar in appearance, with their tall frame and dark hair, JD's however shorter in length, locked eyes, Sam's hazel green and JD's striking pale blue orbs. JD pulled away from the gaze and looked up at Joey who was hovering behind. 'Ready to see your new home Sammy.'

Sam smirked and spat in his face. 'It's Sam.' JD's hand came up sharp, the backslap strong enough that Sam's head snapped back and JD's ring left a jagged cut and an imprint along Sam's cheek. Then grabbing Sam by the hair he pulled him up so he was looking at him in the eyes.

'You'll regret that.'

'I doubt it.' Sam hissed. He flinched as JD raised his hand, but to Sam's relief a dark haired woman leapt forward and grabbed JD's wrist.

'Jeff don't.' She pulled it away and JD nodded, wiping the spittle from his face. 'He's no use if you kill him.'

JD straightened up and kicked Sam in the leg. 'Get him out of my sight.'

The woman looked down at Sam and shook her head before walking away. Sam felt hands on his shoulder sand Joey leant down so his mouth was by his ear. 'You're lucky Andi was here kid.' Joey smirked and pulled around so he could untie Sam. 'No funny stuff kid.' He released Sam's legs and did one of Sam's hands. He looked up as Sam smiled and he frowned. 'What?'

Sam's knee hit him in the chin and Sam ripped the remaining rope from his other wrist. Ace ran forward and Sam dropped and swept with his legs sending him to the ground. JD stood up from where he had sat on the opposite side of the room.

'Don't' just sit there!' He yelled.

'Come on; fight me now I'm not tied up.' Sam hissed as he kicked Ace in the head, knocking him back down as he tried to rise, he clenched his left hand and partially fisted his right hand, the broken finger still stuck oddly out, unable to roll into his fist.

JD fisted his hand and launched at the Winchester, Sam ducked and reaching up he wrapped a hand around JD's outstretched arm as it swiped over him, and flung him into the wall next to them. JD hit the wall hard, but recovered quickly and pushed off of it, before he reached Sam he went low avoiding Sam's fist and taking out the young Winchesters legs, Sam crashed to the ground on top of Joey, JD pressed him to the ground, trying to pin Sam, who was fighting back strongly. Sam spat again and rammed upwards with his knee catching JD in the stomach, and then twisting he flipped JD off him and rolled on top, using his good hand he sent three heavy blows to JD's nose.

'GET HIM OFF ME!' JD screamed, as he tried to deflect the blows.

Ace stumbled upright and running forward he tackled Sam taking him down, Sam's right hand was underneath his body as he landed and he yelled out as Ace pressed his face down to the ground and put his knee in Sam's back. JD staggered to his feet and kicked Joey in the side, stirring the man.

'Get up.' JD hissed, wiping blood from his face. 'Take him out of here and make sure he gets punished for that. YOU get up!' He kicked Joey again and finally Joey pushed himself up. 'Help Ace deal with him, and if that happens again, you'll follow your brother this is your last chance Joe.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys how was that? Okay I know what you're thinking, burglary how crap, but that's not all they do, its just the first test. So don't worry and poor Sam at least he tried and got a couple of punches in, WOO go Sam. LOL I hope you enjoyed that and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope I see you there (figuratively speaking of course, because i wont actually see you LOL)

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED PLEASE PLEASE KEEP EM COMING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST I MEAN IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 5

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Even after the call had ended Dean was still sat there, phone pressed to his ear, the piercing wail of the dead line echoing through him as he stood there blankly staring ahead of him. He turned without blinking or speaking, gaze drifting around the room and then in a slow motion he pulled the phone from his ear and let it drop to the floor.

The hotel phone rang and he stiffly moved to it and lifted the receiver from the floor, placing it to his ear.

'Mr Winchester your car has just been dropped off at the hotel.'

Dean's eyes snapped closed and he sighed heavily before answering. 'Thank you, I'll be right down.' He slammed the receiver down and grabbed the vase from the table beside and he hurled it across the room, relishing in the sound of the china smashing into the wall, the water trickled down the wall, marring the wall with tears of its own. Then standing up he grabbed the card key and left for the lobby.

* * *

'Sir.'

Dean composed himself and put on a big a smile he could force. And forced himself to look up, he was surprised that it wasn't Laurie at the desk. 'You're not the person I talked to earlier.'

'No Sir her shift ended. I do the early morning shift.' The dark haired beauty smiled brightly and held out his keys. '24 hour service is important, don't know who will drop by.' Dean took them gently from her and examined the precious keys in his palm.

'Thanks uh…'

'Andrea, call me Andi.' The young woman smiled and her jade eyes watched Dean's.

'Andi.' Dean repeated.

Andi smiled and nodded, Dean smiled and approached the revolving doors, he hated those damn things, and with a groan he stepped inside.

* * *

A guy in a red blazer and black trousers frowned at him as Dean practically flew from the revolving door, and Dean waved his card key, the man relaxed slightly, though the disgusted look didn't waver. 'Can I help?' Dean looked around; the front of the hotel was lit up so brightly with lamps and sorts that it was hard to tell it had just gone midnight.

'Looking for a black 1967 Chevy impala.'

'Bit late for a drive.'

Dean frowned. 'Do you have my car or not.'

The guy whistled and a guy not much older than twenty appeared. 'What!'

'Chevy impala.'

'Dude you had better not be valet because if you so much as touch my car I will snap both your legs and feed you to a wendigo.' His voice was low and husked and he lowered himself to the kid's height so he could stare him in the eye as he spoke.

The kid swallowed nervously and stammered. 'I…I have a l…license and am h…highly recommended.'

'I don't give a shit, just point me to my car kid….now!' Dean growled he so didn't have time for this; he just wanted to find his car and then find Sam. The kid pointed to a gate behind him and he nodded at it. 'Open it.'

'I can't-'

'OPEN IT!' Dean ordered.

'Hey buddy calm down.' The door man moved forward and a small cough caught his attention, he turned and saw Andi looking at him, eyebrows raised and head turned in a slightly amused fashion. The door man backed up and he nodded towards the kid.

'Okay.' The kid opened the gate and Dean slipped in, moving past the rows of Mercedes, Ferraris, Rolls Royce's and other fancy cars, he spotted his dust coated impala parked in the far corner, beneath the lamp post, he ran to it and more importantly to the trunk, sticking in the keys he pulled it open and lifted the secret compartment, all the guns were still there, he took a .45 and put it in his jeans. He lowered the compartment and noticed Sam's duffel and backpack was still in there. He shook his head and grabbing the journal from the trunk he slammed it shut. He lifted his head from staring at the dirt on the trunk and notice something taped to the wheel, moving slowly around the car he unlocked and pulled open the door, sliding into the drivers seat.

Dean sighed and pulled off the white envelope that was taped to his wheel, there was no name on the envelope, but then again he knew it was for him, it was purposely put in his car. Ripping it open he pulled out two separate pieces of paper, flipping on the overhead light he opened up the first sheet.

_Dean_

_Find enclosed the address of the store, the opening times and the coordinates of the drop, you will not receive anymore help, we want to know what you can do alone. And don't even try and find us Dean, we didn't leave a trail, and if you attempt to locate us we will harm Sam. _

Dean threw the letter on the passenger seat and folded his arms across the wheel. 'This isn't fair!' He growled, banging his head against the wheel several times, before leaving it to rest on his arms.

* * *

Sam heard the door opening and slowly he lifted his aching head, blood caked half of his face and dribbled slowly from his broken nose, his right eye was almost completely swollen shut and he cradled an arm over his ribs, his good eye made out a figure moving down the steps of the basement and Sam shifted painfully, pressing so his back was against the wall.

The light clicked on and Sam put a hand across his eyes at the sudden brightness of the basement hit him, a hand was on his and he tensed, willing himself not to react to fight the urge to kick them away and defend himself, the hand pulled his arm away and he looked up at the man who was crouched in front of him. 'Hey Sam.' He didn't recognise the blonde and he stared coldly at him. 'JD wants me to clean you up a bit…look you can talk to me, I'm not Joey or JD I won't punish you….Names Jake.' Jake sighed as Sam continued to stare almost straight through him, he reached out to Sam and Sam jerked back sharply, his head hitting the wall. 'Hey calm down, its okay.'

Sam lowered his head and frowned as he heard the sloshing of water and he felt something warm and wet touch the side of his face, he went to jump back and felt the hand on his arm hold him still to stop him from hitting the wall again. 'I'm just cleaning you up, it's water.'

Sam lifted his eyes and saw the red stained washcloth in his hands. 'Why are you doing this?' Sam spoke softly almost inaudible.

'I'm sorry?'

'I don't understand.' Sam hissed and closed his eyes against the pain that shot through him. 'Why beat me and hold me captive, why do you need Dean…who the hell are you?'

'I think I preferred you silent.' Jake chuckled and his hazel eyes suddenly changed from the humour to concern as Sam suddenly went quiet and turned his gaze away. 'I was joking; you know we're not all bad people.' Sam's head turned again and Jake shook his head and wiped at the blood on Sam's face. Sam turned his eyes away slightly nervous and obviously not liking the close contact.

'You didn't answer my questions.' Sam mumbled, he flinched as Jake ran the cloth over the bruises on his face.

'We're just; we're people who learnt to survive the hard way.'

'That's what was with the jewels.'

'We…we steal, smuggle…kill.' Jakes gaze lowered and he let the cloth fall into the basin. 'It's our way of living.'

Sam's eyes narrowed and he dropped his gaze. 'Why Dean?'

'Your brother has a lot of skills that will be useful to us…' Jake said, reaching for Sam's face with the cloth.

'He won't help you.' Sam bit back a cry as he tried moving away from Jake. 'He wont.'

'We know, but that's why we have you….now sit still.' Sam watched as Jake rinsed out the cloth and the water swirled pink.

'How did you get here?' Sam asked softly as Jake wiped the blood from his nose.

'Dad was a raging drunk, Mom left when I was three, JD found me, well actually I tried to pick his pocket, he took me under his wing so to speak we do what we do to survive.'

'Regular Oliver twist.' Sam sneered.

'Pardon?' Jake frowned and indicated to Sam's blood stained tee. 'Let me look at your ribs take your shirt off.'

'Look I don't…' Sam turns away, his eyes dropping, arms wrapping around his ribs in a protective defensive posture. Sam felt Jakes fingers touching his and he stifled a cry as he touched the broken one as well as another two that Joey had decided needed repositioning.

'I should bind these.'

'Just leave me alone.' Sam whispered brining his knees to his chest, cradling his hands in between the two. He felt Jake pull back and throw the cloth in the water.

'I'm one of the nice ones kid, you should be thankful, if I were Joey or JD you wouldn't be so lucky.'

'Lucky, lucky, you've kidnapped me and using me as bait for my brother and you've beat me to hell, just to get yourself some easy money.'

'Look our lives are on the line too you know…we can get into some serious heavy stuff, Tony is dead because he couldn't hack it….Look I don't need to explain myself to you, in fact I've tried being nice to you Sam, but not that it matters because you're dead either way, I'm sorry.' Jake stood up and he noticed Sam hang his head, his dark blood matted hair obscuring his face. 'I'm sorry this happened, you should have kept driving.' As Jake turned off the light and ascended the steps, Sam felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness and as he was plunged back into darkness, he lowered his head onto his knees ignoring the burning pain as his rough jeans abused the bruises on his face, he just wanted to wake up from the nightmare that was holding him.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys how was that? I think it was my weakest chapter but what did you think, I hope you're still enjoying, it is definitely a different story from the normal supernatural fics I write and I am finding it quite fun to write, I'm not sadistic or anything promise LOL

And okay so PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND TO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	6. Chapter 6

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 6

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean sat perched on the edge of the bed, Sam had been gone for twelve hours now and Dean had denied himself the luxury of sleep, not that he could of if he had tried, the worry he felt for Sam and that pang of not knowing who had him had kept him awake.

The hotel phone rang at eight and he didn't even blink as the shrill tone cut through the silence, finally stopping after twelve rings, Dean lowered his gaze, in his hands were papers that he had received over the last twelve hours and he repeatedly re-read them, wanting to find some sort of clue.

The phone started ringing again and Dean ripped the cord from the wall, before grabbing his duffle and entering the bathroom. Disposing of it in the corner he stood before the mirror and looked at himself, bruises honed the right side of his face and he ran his hand over them, the bruises which had been nothing but red marks hours before had blossomed into the vibrant blacks and purples, he pulled off his tee and looked down at the bruises around his ribs and chest, which surprisingly didn't hurt.

'Sam I'm sorry.' Dean spoke out loud, the jewellery store opened at nine, which gave him an hour, pulling off his jeans and boxers he climbed into the separate corner shower and stood underneath the warm water, letting the dirt and sweat from the dig run off him.

* * *

Sam didn't even bother to lift his head when the door opened and the footsteps echoed over the cold concrete, the light flickered on again and Sam closed his eyes.

'Hey kid.' Joey's voice sounded cold and as he approached Sam he kicked his foot. 'Hey!'

Sam lifted his head slowly and his head dropped slightly, he was tired but the pain in his body made sleeping difficult and uncomfortable. He heard a chink sound and lifting his eyes he saw the glass of water and a hunk of break in front of him, he almost smirked to himself. _Bread and Water, original. _

'Drink and eat.' Joey ordered, pushing it towards Sam. The youngest Winchester lifted his head until his eyes connected with Joeys and he frowned, Joey's eyes were red rimmed. 'Well at least drink.' Joey's voice had an underlying anger and when Sam refused to move, Joey grabbed Sam hand and forced him to hold the cup, Sam winced and stifled a cry as Joey's pressure on his hands shifted one of his broken fingers.

Sam looked at the glass in his hand, then at Joey.

'It's not drugged.' Joey hissed, pushing the cup towards Sam's mouth, Sam moved his head away, no matter how thirsty he was, he didn't trust this guy at all.

Joey tore the cup from his grasp and took a drink from it, before pushing it back at the Winchester. 'See now drink because I am not getting the blame if you get dehydrated.' He kicked Sam again.

Sam lifted the cup to his mouth and took a large swig of the water and Joey nodded, Sam swallowed some and then spat the rest at Joey.

'You little shit!' Joey raised a fist and slammed it into Sam's chin, the youngest Winchester fell back against the wall, but didn't retaliate, and he lay there, watching the other young man carefully.

Sam licked at the blood on his lip, the hit had caused him to bite down and he had caught his bottom lip. Joey stood up and approached Sam, grabbing Sam's tee he pulled him close. 'I don't like you, I despise you and I won't hesitate to beat your head against that wall.'

'But you won't.' Sam whispered, hazel eyes still shining with defiance.

Joey pulled away from him. 'Eat.' Then without another word he climbed the steps and left, and to Sam's relief left the light on, only when he was gone did Sam pick up the bread, but his appetite was gone and instead he threw it across the room, he lifted the water and drank it quickly before throwing the glass too and he smiled as they shattered on the steps, then lay there like glistening crystals.

He took a deep breath and got to his feet, he gasped as his ribs moved and the pain bounced through him, it felt as though somebody was repeatedly stabbing him with a knife and the pain wasn't deadening. He leant against the wall until he was able to catch his breath, then slowly he started forcing himself to move around the small basement, a rat shot past him carrying the bread he had been given, he shuddered and wrapped his arms around him, they'd taken his jacket and top shirt from him, leaving him with just the thin tee, and the basement was just as cold as it was outside.

'There has to be a way out.' Sam mumbled to himself, reaching out he moved across the open space and to the opposite wall, moving between the dusty boxes and broken junk, his bare feet slapped noisily on the cold concrete, the only noise in the room apart from the skittering of rodent feet and his own haggard pained breathing. Hands groped the cold brick, moving along the ridges, hand investigating for any weakness or gaps, the rats had to be getting in somehow. He moved aside some boxes and suddenly felt a blast of ice cold air against his foot, Sam jumped back and painfully slid down, gasping as his ribs protested, and pushing the boxes further aside he found a small gap between the bricks. Lifting his hand he used his middle finger and picked at the mortar, a small laugh escaped him as the mortar flaked off easily, glancing around he pulled himself up.

'Has to be something I could use.' Sam muttered to himself as he opened up some of the boxes, many were filled with clothes and in one, Christmas decorations and as he kept moving through them, something told him they hadn't acquired this house legally and his assumption was sadly confirmed when he found some blood splattered picture frames and he lifted them up and frowned at the family of four that looked up at him, the youngest in the picture only about four years old.

'Fucking bastard, I don't get humans, I don't.' Sam hissed as he dug deeper, he suddenly came upon a snapped piece of metal, from what he wasn't sure and for why it was doing in a box, again he had no idea.

Shuffling back to the wall he awkwardly went down on his knees and started scraping at the mortar, the cement was old and crumbled away easily underneath the metal tool in his hands, the pain running through his hand as he forced his fingers round it was excruciating, but he pushed through it and in about ten minutes he managed to scrape away the rest of the mortar around the small hole beside the one brick and a little more light peeked through., he was about to start on the mortar on the opposite side when he heard footsteps above him. He swore softly and pulled the boxes over the brick and wedged the piece of metal behind it, before painfully making his way back to the cot, but instead of sitting on it, he put himself back down on the concrete floor between it and the wall, where he had been sitting before, and there was the sound of the door opening and he saw Jake descending the steps.

* * *

Dean stopped outside the jewellers, it was not a large store, but it wasn't small, situated between a furniture store and an alleyway. He took a moment to complete compose himself and swinging open the Impala door he entered the immaculate white building and he got a lot of attention once he entered _De toute beauté, _the customers inside wore suits or high designer dresses, the middle aged woman behind the counter reeked of lily of the valley perfume and she wore diamonds around her neck and wrist, her white blouse and black knee length skirt were immaculate as was her dyed blonde hair that was pulled in a tight ponytail, she raised emerald green eyes and took in the appearance of the oldest Winchester as he strolled right up to the glass counter and put his hands on the spotless glass.

'Sir…can I help?' She asked sweetly, yet her eyes didn't move from his hands which were still on the glass.

'My anniversary is coming up; my wife is very high maintenance, what do you recommended.'

The woman eyed him contemptuously and she sniffed before forcing a smile and reaching down she pulled a chain of keys from the till and opened up one of the cabinets, Dean noted the key she used and the area in which she had hid them, she pulled up a tray and placed it on the counter.

'How about this Sir, this is a 14 karat White Gold Diamond Eternity Ring, our price is only two thousand dollars, that's three hundred less than if bought anywhere else, A diamond ring that symbolizes the undying nature of true love a perfect gift for an anniversary, also available in PT950 platinum, available in sizes four to ten…'

As the woman continued her babble, Dean's eyes moved around the room, he caught sight of two CCTV cameras, one behind the till and another by the door, he slowly moved his head and turned to look at the door and moving to the left he watched the walls, turning his head until he located the alarm system, it was one requiring a numbered password, keypad alarms were always the easiest to deactivate.

'Sir.'

'Sorry I was just looking at the necklace, could you show me.'

The woman forced a smile and placed the ring she had been babbling about, back in its tray and unlocked the cabinet and lifting out the necklace she laid it on the counter. 'Excellent choice Sir, this is the gold domed omega necklace, another 14 karat, at eight millimetres it is slightly wider than our others at fifteen hundred dollars it is a fabulous price and though a little heavy is a glamorous present.'

'Uh huh.' Dean sighed, his eyes wandered over the different items. As he moved away from her, she closed her eyes and her lips went taut, but politely she put it back in its respectable position and followed Dean as he moved along the counter. 'Sarah has such a picky attention to detail; I want to get her the perfect gift.' He moved past the door to the back office and his eyes caught another member of staff standing in the corner of the small room and though he couldn't see what she was doing, the way she moved looked like she was punching in a code and then a grey door appeared and he saw her place several boxes into the wall. _Safe _the woman coughed and Dean smiled a charming cocky smile that would send any women into a blushing blithering wreck, but not this one.

'Anything else sir.' Dean could see her clenching her teeth as she smiled.

'You know what, I think ill just bring her in and let her choose.'

'Excellent idea sir.' She immediately walked away, but not before opening the till drawer, Dean noticed the code she used and mentally memorised it, before walking out of the shop, leather jacket pulled tightly around him as cold wind cut into him, he cast a quick look around before walking into the alleyway. He moved along the wall and located the fire escape, the door had an alarm on the outside and he smiled. It was going to be easier than he thought to get in.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys how was that chapter, Sam's got an idea, Dean has found the jewellery store and it looks like Sam is having it rough with these guys, they don't like him at all, poor Sammy. I hope your still reading and I hope to see you at the new chapter (you know what I mean LOL)

OH MY GOD THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING I CANT BELIEVE JUST OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS AND ONLY ON MY 6th CHAPTER, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO CONFIDENT IN MY WRITING I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 7

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

JD stood up from the chair he had been sat in, his nose was swollen and he had bruising over his left side of the face, his lip swollen and split caused him to wince as he ran a tongue over them. The dark had crept in quicker than expected, turning he looked to Joey who was lounging on the sofa beside him, remote in his hand, finger clicking annoyingly as he surfed the television channels. JD moved over and ripped the control from his hands and turned it off.

Joey instantly stood up. 'You okay JD.'

'Get him ready to leave.' JD hissed, he moved across the room and kicked at Ace who was lying across the opposite sofa, eyes half closed. 'Ace get up you lazy shit and find Jake and Nate.'

Ace rubbed at his side and swung his legs round. 'Nate's out back working on his car, Jake is probably still with the runt.'

'Still.' JD frowned. 'Joe, you go and get the car sorted, I'll go and deal with the runt and find Jake.'

* * *

Dean sat outside in the impala the low hum of Metallica in the background, his eyes scanned the streets, the store was illuminated by a single weak lamp and he pulled his gloves on, before exiting the car making sure to walk underneath the CCTV outside the store so they wouldn't catch him on the camera.

He moved off down the alleyway where he had seen the door from before and he was thankful this would be a lot easier than first thought, pulling out his small maglite he swung it round the alley, checking for any cameras and that there was no one there, not even a tramp, because hell he didn't need one of those seeing him and finding a way to get a quick buck from the reward there would most likely be from robbing a place like this. Satisfied no one was near by; he pulled out a small set of tools and set about taking apart the alarm system, carefully prying off the front, while making sure not to knock any of the wires underneath. As he bought the pliers up to cut the wires he felt a twinge of guilt and he momentarily lowered them.

_Doing this for Sammy Dean, suck it up. _He thought to himself and raised the pliers again. _You've stolen more valuable artefacts than this._

_But you stole them to save people. _Another voice interrupted his voice, one that to him sounded like Sam and he wiped a hand across his eyes and let out a small chuckle, trust his conscience to be his brother.

He shook his head and slowly clipped one of the wires and the small red light at the front jumped to green, attaching the alarm back to the wall, he set about jimmying the lock, his tongue peeking between his lips as he concentrated, waiting for that small click that signified that he had unlocked the grungy brown door. Pushing it open he took another sweep of the area before walking in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jake sat on the cot; Sam sat still on the floor. Sam looked up at him and opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again.

'What?' Jake asked.

'I just…why?'

'Why what?' Jake asked, standing up, he brushed off the dust from his jeans and glanced down at the Winchester.

'Why do you really need Dean?' Sam whispered.

Jake shook his head. 'It's not for me to say, lets just state that what we need is six people and we're one down in a certain important department.'

Sam opened his mouth to question when the door above banged open and JD stood in the doorway, Jake backed up, his legs hit the cot and he fell down on the thin mattress. 'JD…I was just…' JD moved over and was beside him in an instant, he gripped his upper arm and pressing tightly he hauled him up.

'What have you been saying!' JD hissed.

'Nothing.' Jake whispered. He flinched and closed his eyes as JD's hand rose, but something stopped it from making contact with his skin. Jake's eyes opened slowly and he looked at the hand that encircled JD's, with the bent fourth and little finger, which were crossed over in their damaged state, and it honestly shocked him. 'Sam.' He whispered, Jake was pushed roughly aside and he grabbed the wall to keep him standing.

'Get to the car Jake.' JD didn't even look as Jake exited the room. JD gripped Sam's hand with his free hand and pried it from his wrist. 'What are you doing Sammy?'

'I was not going to let you hit him.' Sam whispered coldly.

JD pulled something from his back pocket and stuck it into Sam, the low voltage taser wasn't harmful, but it had the desired effect and Sam fell back against the wall, hand at his chest. JD wrapped a hand around Sam's throat and twice rammed his head into the bricks.

'You shouldn't have done that.' JD hissed. 'You can not tell me how and how not to punish the people who work for me.' He increased the pressure in his hold.

Sam grabbed at JD's wrist, digging his nails as best he could into JD's skin, desperately trying to release the pressure around his neck, wanting to get some air into his lungs. 'Please.' He finally gasped and JD pushed him away, watching as Sam coughed and took in deep breaths; JD knelt beside him and pulled Sam's arms behind him.

Sam gasped as the handcuffs JD bought out from his jacket were placed tightly on his wrists, the metal digging into already bruised and damaged skin. 'You're lucky I need you kid.' JD hissed as he pulled a black scarf from his pocket and placed it over Sam's eyes, tying it securely he pulled Sam to his feet. 'Anything to say now kid.' Sam didn't speak. 'I thought so, now move.' JD pushed him ahead, Sam stumbled and JD's grip on his arm became bruising and he hauled Sam back on his feet. 'You want to see Dean Sammy.' He smirked as Sam's head lifted. 'Yeah that's right Sam; we're going to meet your big brother.'

* * *

Dean moved to the control box on the far side of the office, puling it open he disconnected the CCTV and ejected the tape from the VHS machine underneath a small monitor, he ripped off the top of the video and pulled out the ribbon, before pushing it back in the machine, he pressed play and waited for the whirring and whining as the machine tore up the tape and got itself stuck within the machine, rendering it completely useless and unreadable.

The safe was another punch code one and he shook his head at the idiocy of some stores, he was certain however the system would change when they found out they'd been broken into. The safe was easy to break into, modern day technology certainly lacked in this department, simple removing the front and rearranging wires and there was a click, Dean pulled open the safe and started flicking open the cases he could see, he clenched his fists and dropped the necklace box he was holding, but then he picked it up again, he lifted it but dropped it again.

'Why is this so hard?' He whispered turning away, running a hand over his face.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the safe, flicking open the case he found ten different styles of jewellery and put them in his jacket, slamming the safe door shut, at least he didn't have to break into the glass cabinets like he had first thought. Dean bit his lip and placed a small note in the safe; he closed his eyes and slammed the door shut.

He looked down at his watch illuminating the screen. The letter he had found on his steering wheel had also given him a specific time in which to meet one of the kidnappers in a back alley about twelve blocks from the jewellery store. His watch was currently flashing the numbers one eleven, he had until two. He relocked the doors he left and reattached the alarm, though not working, it would at least, well hopefully deter any other thieves that may pass by.

* * *

Sam heard the car slow to a stop and he grunted as he hit the back of the trunk, his ribs ached and his head and neck throbbed, something warm was trickling down the back of his neck and he knew he was bleeding, probably due to his head being slammed against the wall.

He heard the click of the trunk and as it opened he tensed, sure enough it was Joey that grabbed him and pulled him from the cramped confines of the BMW's trunk, he could feel his skin bruising under Joey's fingers and he winced as he forced him to stand.

'HEY!'

Sam turned his head as he heard his brother's voice and before he could do anything a rough hand was clapped over his mouth, Sam stiffened as JD leaned forward and spoke in his ear.

'I have snipers Sam, one of each side of the alley; I will kill you and your brother if you make a mistake.' JD hissed and Sam felt something pressing into his ribs. 'You are going to collect the jewels from your brother Sam and then you are going to give him this envelope, then you are going to come back to me, nod to tell me you understand.'

Sam reluctantly nodded. 'Not a word.' Sam nodded again and JD's hand was moved away from his mouth and the blindfold fell away, he blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision. He looked around and noticed he was in a street, facing an alleyway, looking up he saw Jake moving up one of the fire escapes a rifle in his hands. He looked to the other and saw Joey already on the roof.

'HEY ARE YOU GONNA SHOW YOURSELF!' Sam looked up on hearing Dean's voice, just as his arms fell forward, released from the handcuffs, he heard the click of the gun and finally realised what was poking him in the ribs.

'You attempt to run I'll shoot you Sam and I am a dead shot.' JD stepped back and pushed a brown envelope into Sam's hands, smiling as it jarred his broken finger and Sam's face flashed with pain, his teeth clenching against the cry.

* * *

Dean nervously touched the gun at the waist of his jeans; he scanned the alley as he moved down it. 'Hello!'

'STAND STILL.' A voice called. 'WHERE ARE THE JEWELS?'

Dean stopped. 'I want to see my brother first!' Dean saw someone moving towards him and pulling out his gun he aimed at the shadow. The shadow kept moving towards him, whoever it was, was limping and wasn't afraid to approach him, even with a .45 pointed towards them.

Dean squinted and moved into the low light, at the same time as the other person, the gun fell from his hands as he eyed the man in front of him. 'Sam.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys here's chapter 7, I hope it didn't disappoint, poor Sam and Dean, JD is not stupid, he's not gonna face Dean alone, so what's he do, send in Sam. Low JD low…LOL man I love being me…..okay guys next chapter is up tomorrow and the boys are back together, but for how long?

THANK YOU AGAIN ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW AND MAKE THE STORY WORTH WRITING! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I HOPE YOU COME BACK FOR CHATPER 8


	8. Chapter 8

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 8

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

'Sammy…what….look at you…I…oh god.' Dean stumbled forward, but to his dismay Sam backed up slightly. He was horrified, Sam face was covered in bruises, even ones in the shape of fingers around his neck, though most had been washed away, there were stains on his skin, where blood had been, there was a laceration on his cheek and up near his hairline, he was holding his ribs with his left arm and he could hear Sam breathing heavily and he knew it was down to the pain he must be in.

''I'll kill em.' Dean growled, he reached forward and grabbed Sam's wrist and he saw the pain etching Sam's face and he lifted his fingers to see the raw skin and bloodied wrist and he rubbed a thumb over it, in a comforting motion, without realising he was doing it.

'Dean.'

Dean almost flinched Sam's voice was raw and he sounded tired and weak. 'It's okay Sam.' He gently pulled on Sam's wrist, but Sam resisted. 'Let's go.'

'Dean we can't, not yet.' He whispered, rubbing at his arm, thankful he had been given back his jacket and shoes to do the meet.

'Why not?' Dean saw Sam's eyes shift and look upwards and Dean slowly lifted his head, he caught the shadows up on the roof and he shook his head.

'Dean.' Every time Sam spoke his name, Dean felt as though someone was stabbing him with a knife, Sam sounded so defeated. 'I'm working on it.' He whispered. 'But Dean, whatever is in this envelope, I don't want you to do it, I want you to get out.'

'You're joking right.' Dean hissed, his eyes once again moving over Sam's body taking in the injuries. 'I'm not going to leave you alone with them, I can't….I won't skip town Sam….' There was a loud bang of one of the rifles going off and a piece of stone flew from the wall, it struck Dean on the cheek and he cursed and flung a hand to his face.

'Dean give me the jewels and get out of here.' Sam whispered.

'I'm not going to walk away from you Sam; I am not letting you go back with them.' He tightened his grip on Sam's wrist. 'Look what they've done to you Sam.'

'They're getting angry Dean.'

'Then tell me how to find you.' Dean said and he hated how his voice sounded desperate, this was not what he had expected, using Sam was low, was cruel, he had expected it to be one of the gang.

Sam smiled weakly, but it elicited a hiss as it re-split his healing lip. 'They blindfolded me and stuffed me in a trunk.'

'Sons of bitches, I'll kill them.'

There was a click and another bang as another rifle was released and the bullet struck the wall inches above Sam's head, Dean pulled Sam down and muttered apologies as Sam cried out. 'Dean just give them to me and let me go back, I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'

'And you think I like seeing you get hurt for me, I mean come on Sam.' Dean hissed rubbing a hand over his eyes. Then slowly and reluctantly he released his hold on Sam and pulled out a small bag from the inside of his jacket. As Sam reached for it, he noticed his fingers and he grabbed Sam's hand. 'Sam!'

Sam smiled sadly again and took the bag, pulling his grip from his brother's tight hold.

'Sam I need to get you to a hospital, your fingers need resetting and you might…Sam…' Dean took the envelope that Sam pressed into his hands, and then standing up Sam moved back.

'I mean it Dean; get the hell out of here.' Turning stiffly he walked away.

Dean hurried to his feet and ran towards Sam, but the blast of the rifle that hit the ground inches in front of him made him stop and Sam turned to look at him just as someone grabbed Sam and pushed him out of view.

'SAM!' Dean stepped around the hole in the concrete and ran forward, he turned the corner and something slammed into the side of his head, dazed he fell back against the wall the brown envelope landing beside him; he lifted a hand to his head and watched as someone pushed Sam into a car. 'SAMMY!' Dean shouted, desperately trying to get the world to stop spinning so he could follow, but it was as if his body had temporarily shut down as his legs didn't cooperate and he fell back against the wall, watching as the car drove away, taking his little brother with it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Dean was still sat in the same place, his head throbbed mercifully and blood trickled from his left temple, he dragged his legs up from where they lay straight out in front of him and slowly pushed himself up, his left hand clenching the envelope Sam had given him.

Wiping at the blood he slowly, moved back towards the Impala sliding inside he placed the envelope on the passenger seat and pulled the car out, heading for the hotel.

* * *

Sam shielded his head as best he could as JD pushed him down the steps into the basement, where he'd been staying for almost two days now, he lay face down on the concrete, he waited until the shooting pain in his ribs ceased before he attempted to push himself up, Sam heard voices above him and he tried to pull himself up as someone came up from behind him. He felt a hand on his back and Jake's face hovered into view.

'Your lip.' Sam hissed as Jake helped him up, brushing the glass that had still been left on the stairs from Sam's clothes.

Jake dropped his head. 'It's nothing; let's get you over to the cot.'

Sam bit his lip as Jake lowered him down on the thin mattress. 'I can't stay down here.'

'I understand, but before you go…Jake what was in that envelope I gave…Dean.' He rubbed a hand over his face, ignoring the burn of the bruises as his hand ran over them.

'Some unfinished work of Tony's.' Jake said quietly.

Sam's eyes wandered over to the boxes. 'I'm sorry that I got you into trouble, I…' He looked up as Jake backed up.

'It's okay.' He sighed. 'Sam just keep your head down and try not to speak too much, JD is really angry with you for talking to Dean and trying to persuade him to leave, I'll try and keep him upstairs but if he or Joey come down here, then…' Jake was stopped as Sam's hand squeezed his shoulder.

'I'll be fine.'

Jake nodded. 'You're a good kid Sam.' He whispered quietly to himself, and as he climbed the stairs he turned off the light he cast a quick glance at the shadowed outline of Sam huddled on the cold damp bed he'd been given.

* * *

Dean threw his keys at the night valet and pushing past the door man he ran through the lobby and up the stairs, his breathing was heavy and erratic, he ignored the calls from the desk and pulling the card key from his jacket he didn't stop until he threw open his hotel door and just stopped, simply stood there, eyes looking around the room that Sam's captors had paid for, he ran a hand over his face and turning slammed a fist into the wall, splintering the plaster and leaving a hole, he kicked at the wardrobe door until it fell from its hinge and stumbled to the bed, sitting down her held his face in his hand, fingers probing at the corners of his weary eyes.

_I mean it Dean get the hell out. _Sam's voice echoed through his mind.

Dean shook his head, he wasn't going anywhere, he was going to find Sam and kill those sick sons a bitches that had beat his brother, Dean picked up the envelope and tore it open and emptied the contents on the bed. Three items fell from the package, one a note.

_Dean_

_Good job on the jewellery heist, obviously you did well because if not than you would be dead rather than reading this. Your next challenge is the biggest and most critical, this will tell us if you can do the job I require of you. Like before Dean we will meet at a certain locale and you must bring to me proof that you have done the job I ask of you._

_Sam's life depends on this Dean don't forget._

Dean clenched his teeth and lifted up the second item, it was a photo of a young man just a little younger than Sam, mousy brown hair hung limply down the rounded face that was staring over his shoulder, a picture taken from a distance, the name _Christopher Marz _was written on the back along with the words; _He owes money, it's past it's due…deal with him. _

Dean froze, he knew what it meant. 'No.' Dean stood up chewing nervously on his index finger. 'I can't…I won't kill someone.' He whispered, pacing nervously, a hand moving from his mouth to kneading his forehead. 'I can't…I hunt demons and ghosts, I don't kill people.'

_What about Max and Roy, you wanted to kill them. _Dean's inner voice reminded him.

'I can't do this.' Dean pulled his cell from his pocket. He looked down and picked up the other photo, the polaroid must have been taken shortly before coming to meet him; Sam was staring up at him his face being forced to look at the camera, turning it slowly Dean read the words written on the back. _A little incentive, I can do worse. _

Dean crushed the picture and threw it at the wall, then clutching the cell tightly he pressed in the numbers needed and he held the phone to his ear. It clicked and Dean waited for the voicemail to beep. 'Dad, its me, look I don't know where you are and I don't know if you'll even get this, but I need your help, Dad it's Sammy…I….I screwed up and he's in trouble, but I don't know what to do Dad, I've never faced anything like this before…I can't…it's people…those sick bastards…please call me Dad, I need your help.' Dean slammed the phone shut and closing his eyes he sank down and leant against the bed, the chances of his dad actually coming was extremely slim and he knew he had a choice to make. Sam or the boy.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **So close yet so far, poor dean now they want him to kill someone, what will he do, will he kill them to save Sam? Poor Sam and now poor Jake, it looks like he's falling out of line, will he be an ally for Sam? I hope you liked that chapter and that I see you all tomorrow

THANK YOU AGAIN ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW AND MAKE THE STORY WORTH WRITING! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SMILE!


	9. Chapter 9

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 9

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Sam's finger nails were bleeding as he scraped at the wall, with both fingers and the piece of metal he had found, he smiled as he pulled the brick from the wall and placed it beside the other three, no one had come down to check on him since he had been put back in the basement and the sun was beginning to rise, he had been using a flashlight found among the boxes as light, he didn't dare turn on the main light for fear they would be able to tell upstairs, the battery of the flashlight however was fading and he was thankful for the small stream of light through the small hole he created, meaning he could turn it off and save whatever energy it had left.

He heard footsteps and voices above and grabbing the bricks he quickly began putting them into their original places, grunting he pulled himself to his feet and drug the boxes in front of the gap, with the mortar gone there was small lines of light coming through the bricks, so he had to make sure they couldn't be noticed in the dark of the basement.

He was halfway across the basement floor when the door opened and looking up he saw an unfamiliar figure descending. The guy stopped at the bottom step and in his hand he held a plate, Sam frowned and moved slowly away towards the other end of the room wiping his fingers along his already blood covered clothing. The guy followed him and once he had sat down, he placed the food on the floor, before moving back to the steps and turning the light on.

'It's okay.' The voice was gruff and yet somewhat friendly, he lowered his arm, from where he had thrown it over his eyes and took in the man in front of him, he was probably a little younger than Jake, about his own age, with dark skin and hair, Sam remained quiet but stared at him.

'Nate.' The man spoke.

Sam nodded but didn't attempt to touch the plate in front of him. 'I haven't done anything to it.' Nate shrugged and Sam scanned the young mans dark brown eyes checking if he was lying or not. On eyeing the water and food he felt his stomach gurgle and he ran his tongue over his dry lips, he had barely drank or eaten in two days now. He looked up at Nate one more time before reaching for the water.

Nate watched him carefully and he glanced around the room, his eyes saw the shifted dust near the boxes and frowning he walked towards them. Sam panicked and pulling the water from his lips he stood up and threw the water in Nate's direction and it had the desired affect.

'What the hell are you doing?' Nate stormed over and pulled the glass from his hands and pushed him down on the cot. Sam shielded his head, but to his surprise no blow came and Nate was moving back towards the boxes, eyes wary and eyeing Sam up.

'Why'd you do it!' Sam suddenly yelled.

'What?' Nate span around and looked at him.

'Kill that family, don't you have enough money to get your own place, you steal enough!'

'Shut up! We do what we have to!'

'You killed a child, two actually, I saw the photos, you sick bastards, I've seen many a thing in my life but you _people _are right at the top of my list….you're FREAKING HUMAN! How can you do the things you do!' Sam saw Nate approach him fists clenched. 'Go on then hit me, since that's the only thing you're capable of doing.'

Nate grabbed him by the tee and pushed him up against the wall. 'You think you're so innocent, you and your brother! We've seen what you have in your car, we've seen what your brother can do….and guess what…' He pressed his face closer to Sam's. 'Your brother is going to kill someone.'

'Dean wouldn't do that.' Sam hissed.

'He would for you.' Nate snapped shaking Sam.

'No…no he wouldn't.' Sam stammered, turning his head from Nate. 'Dean wouldn't hurt someone, not intentionally.'

'Well if he doesn't…' He punched Sam in the stomach and let him drop to the ground. 'You'll be the first to know Sammy.' Nate kicked him hard before turning and stepping on the food Andi had prepared for Sam. 'I hope you can go with out food and water for the next two days Sam because Jakes not allowed down anymore and don't expect any of us to have pity on you.'

Sam didn't lift his head, he continued to stare down at the concrete beneath him, one arm resting on a raised knee, his other leg stretched out straight, his other arm was held protectively over his ribs. The pain that wracked his large frame was agonising and he blinked furiously, he let out a hacking cough and as the light went out and Ante moved up the steps, he slid sideways and it was as though everything came rushing up to the surface, hunger, thirst, fatigue and pain and with a moan he fell unconscious.

* * *

Dean paced the hotel room, his breakfast had been sent up to him, he hadn't eaten much over the last couple of days and the more he moved the hungrier he become, but then he would reach the food and then he would worry if Sam was being fed and it just made him feel sick.

'Come on Dad, ring me!' Dean had his cell in his hand, it had been nearly five hours since he had called and for two of those he had been sleeping.

'Come on.' Dean growled, he rubbed at his face and threw the cell on the bed. Pulling the laptop from the desk he flipped it open and logged onto the internet. He hacked into the police database and typed in the name he had been given, he had a feeling that anyone involved with these people must have a police record. Green eyes scanned the screen as results began lining up; he bit his lip as he found four different documents concerning a Christopher Marz.

'All are robbery and vandalism…why….' Dean shook his head. 'You idiot, you stupid kid.' Dean mumbled as he read on, he couldn't understand how kids turned to drugs and it looked like Christopher had made a grave mistake for taking without paying and from the wrong sort of people. He clicked on the picture on file and stared at the man's face. 'I'm sorry.' He spoke to the screen, as he scribbled down an address. 'But my brother comes first.' He whispered pushing away from the screen.

Grabbing a bun from the small basket delivered to his door he grabbed his black jacket and shrug it on he moved down towards the lobby, he saw Laurie behind the counter and turned his head to avoid her, he headed for the streets, he nodded as an elderly woman passed and forced himself to eat the mere portion of food, he was two blocks from the hotel when he saw it.

A flash of his brother and the screech of car tyres hit him and throwing the food on the ground he ran towards the dark blue BMW, he scanned the interior of the car and then moved to the boot, keeping an eye on the store beside him, that the suspected the owner was more than likely to be inside. Pulling out a small paperclip from the inside of his coat he bent low and slowly began picking the lock, a woman glanced at him and standing up he placed a hand on the trunk. 'I locked my keys in while putting the shopping in.' The woman smiled and nodded before carrying on, Dean shook his head and carried on, finally there was a click and he pushed the trunk up, he put his hand son the edge and scanned it.

'Come on I need proof.' Dean whispered to himself, he bit his lip and pulled the blanket away and with a groan he stepped back, the floor of the trunk was stained with blood. 'Sam.' Dean picked up a length of blooded rope and as he leant down he felt the floor shift. Taking a quick glance around he lifted up the false floor.

'Holy shit.' Dean murmured, taking in the bags of cocaine and marijuana, as well as the array guns and to his horror yet relief he sighted the bags of jewels he had lifted from the store. 'I gotcha.' He smirked, he stiffened as he felt a presence behind him and he reached for one of the guns.

'Don't move Winchester.' Dean froze and let the false floor drop. Hands gripped his forearms and pulled them back behind him. Dean nodded his head and then as he felt the guy shift behind him, he moved his head back violently, the guy yelped releasing him and he span, sweeping out his legs he sent the guy to the ground, placing a foot on the guy's chest he rested his arms on his knee and shook his head.

Ace grabbed hold on Dean's ankle, but Dean pressed harder. 'Where's Sam.'

'I don't know anything.' Dean's foot moved further up and he pressed down hard on the mans upper chest, only a little way form the throat, he saw the locals staring and also realised not one had even attempted to pull him away.

'I'll say it again…where's my brother.'

Ace remained quiet and Dean reached down and grabbing Ace's shirt and jacket in his hands he pulled him upright and pushed him against the car, pulling out his knife he held it to Ace's throat and snarled. 'Where's Sam.'

'I don't know.'

'You're lying!' Dean released him and bringing his hand back he punched him hard to the gut and before he could curl up, grabbed his shirt and pushed him back against the car.

'I don't.' Ace whispered.

Dean punched him hard in the face. 'TELL ME!'

'I'd die first.'

'I can arrange that.' Dean pressed the knife against Ace's throat, slicing a thin line, feeling no sympathy or that aching feeling of wrong as he did it.

Ace grinned and Dean shook his head. 'What's so funny?'

'Winchester.' Dean flinched and his eyes closed as he felt the barrel of a gun placed at the nape of his neck, the cold metal digging into him. 'I think you've just made a huge mistake, don't you.' Joey looked at Ace and his eyes went cold, he then turned to the passers by. 'Keep moving!' He barked and then turning to Dean he pushed him away from the car. 'I can't harm you Dean….I'm not allowed….but Sam-'

'Don't you dare touch him.' Dean snapped.

'We gave you an order, we told you not to look for him.'

'I wasn't going to sit and do nothing.' Dean hissed as he was moved towards an alley. 'He's my brother!'

Joey smirked. 'I'm pretty sure you'll be getting a call soon Dean, you'd better listen out, I'm watching you Dean.'

'Stalker much-' Dean's head snapped to one side as Joey struck him with the gun.

'The drop goes down tonight Dean, you'd better deliver, or Sam is going to be in a whole lot of trouble.'

Dean heard the engine of the BMW and he closed his eyes. Joey leant forward and whispered. 'You'll never beat us kid and I'll look forward to the day when I can strangle your brother, nice and slow.' Joey pulled away as Dean gritted his teeth. 'Now stay here Dean, if I hear or see you move before we're gone, I have to only press number four on my phone and your brother's dead.'

It took everything in Dean not to punch him, to not grab him and beat his head against the wall until his skull cracked, to not follow him as he walked away; resting his head against the wall he squeezed his eyes tight, hating how mere humans had managed to put him in this position, made him feel helpless and now his foolish actions had out Sam in more danger.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay I so wasn't sure on this chapter, so I have mixed feelings myself, but poor Sam and now Dean has done something very stupid, it's not looking good for our boys. What's Dean going to do and what is Ace going to do to Sam? I hope the chapter weren't that bad and I hope to see you tomorrow.

THANK YOU AGAIN ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS, I APPRECIATE IT, SO MUCH YOU MAKE THE STORY WORTH WRITING! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SMILE!


	10. Chapter 10

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 10

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean didn't know how long he sat there, head bowed watching his fingers as they twirled the ring on his finger, tears watering but refusing to release the tears of frustration that were beginning to build, Dean Winchester wouldn't allow himself to feel any weaker. Footsteps on the concrete suddenly hit his sensitive ears and he immediately pushed himself up, but was startled to find himself looking down at a petite brunette.

'You have guts.' She smiled sadly. 'Not many people dare to confront one of them.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Dean pushed past her, but her hand wrapped around his bicep and held him still.

'You look tired.' She smiled. 'Do you want to come in a minute, I own the café next door.'

'I have a job to do.' Dean hissed.

'I thought as much.' She shook her head. 'You should just get out of here Dean…wasn't it…?' She smiled as he nodded. Dean you need to leave this town and not come back.'

'My brother is here.'

'Dean they're never going to give you your brother back, those who have lived here for years have met many like you Dean.'

Dean looked away and then looked back. 'Why do you let them do this?'

'You think we haven't tried Dean, you think the police haven't tried, we're a small town and our own has died many a time, it's been almost eleven years since JD arrived here a young teenager, he's a nasty piece of work Dean and you should get the hell out while you still can.'

'I'm not leaving without Sam.'

The brunette smiled sadly. 'You're a fool.' She wiped the blood from the cut beside his eye. 'Come on, he's left.'

'Do you know where they are?' Dean asked.

'I'm sorry but no, nobody knows where they stay.'

Dean followed the woman out onto the street and he looked sadly down the road in the direction the BMW had left. 'I made it worse.' Dean whispered more to himself, his worried gaze became guarded as he noticed the people staring at him.

'Why don't you come in and sit down.' She moved off towards the café and that was when Dean saw him of all the luck and of all the places, as she opened the door he caught sight of the young man sat at one of the back tables, his hair was shorter than what it was in the picture and those same piercing green eyes was watching the street warily and then to Dean's horror the door to the bathroom opened and a young blond came out, holding a small baby, she kissed Christopher on the cheek and handed him the baby.

Dean froze in the doorway. _He has a family now, he's cleaned up…how can….he has a family. _

'Dean.' The brunette called softly and she followed his gaze to Christopher.

'Lovely isn't it….Chris was a proper junkie…just like them, but then a just over a year ago he met Sophia and now look the baby is only a month old, Josie they called her….' The brunette stopped talking as Dean ran from the building.

His heart was pounding as he ran as fast as he could. _I can't do this…I can't he has a kid…shit shit..._

He kept running until he legs ached and he could barely draw air into his lungs, until his head felt light and his chest burned and he wanted to feel like that, to feel some sort of pain, because he wanted it to take away the fear that he held inside him he wanted the pain to take over everything, so even as he stumbled and his knees hit the concrete he got back up and kept pushing.

When he finally stopped he sank against a wall and took deep breathes, his chest heaving as he pulled air into his lungs. He closed his eyes and bought a hand to his face. 'WHAT DO I DO!' He shouted punching the pavement. 'What do I do?' He repeated in a whisper.

* * *

'Sam.' Sam felt something gently tapping his face and he groaned, he felt his body shake. 'Sam.'

Sam suddenly sat bolt upright, scrambling back away from the hand that was tapping his face; he clenched his teeth against the pain and was surprised to find hands gently grabbing his wrist. He opened his eyes that he had closed on reflex and saw the blonde haired man he'd grown to see as an ally.

'Jake?'

'Sam your brother messed up big time.' Jake looked behind him then turned back to Sam. 'He beat up Ace, he…come on.'

'Wait what are you doing?'

'Sam I like you, you don't deserve this.' Jake tugged on his wrists and pulled him up. 'I'm getting you out of here.'

Sam shook his head, swallowing heavily against the pain. 'He'll kill you.'

'Sam-' There was a loud crack and Jake suddenly lurched forward, Sam's eyes widened as blood bubbled from his friend's mouth, spilling over his teeth and lips, to slide down his chin, eyes wide and frightened.

Sam gave a cry as Jake fell down onto his knees, Sam moving with him. 'Jake!' Sam pulled his wrist from Jake's hand and grabbed his shoulder. 'Jake!' He shouted. He fell back as Jake collapsed and he rolled Jake away from him. 'Oh god.' He heard a chuckle and he looked up to see Ace at the top of the stairs, pistol extended in his hands, Nate was stood beside him, holding a camcorder in his hands.

'Jake.' Sam lifted his hands; the crimson blood dripped down his palms and ran in rivulets down his wrists. 'You killed him.' He whispered. 'You sick sons a bitches, he was one of you! You killed him!'

Ace walked down the rest of the steps and moving towards Sam, he grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. 'He was going to help you escape; besides his day was due.'

'I'm gonna kill you.' Sam hissed. He closed his eyes and grabbed at the hands. 'You needed him.'

'We'll work around it, now smile for your brother Sam.' Ace grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him towards the camera, Sam immediately moved his eyes away, if this situation wasn't horrible and embarrassing enough, he gave out a cry as Ace's fist hit him in his already injured ribs and he fell to his knees as he struggled to intake air, Ace stepped back and then moving forward he slammed his foot into Sam's side, knocking him down with a cry. He then pressed his foot so it was up against Sam's neck and pressed down. Sam gasped for air and grabbed at the ankle.

'See what happens when you don't follow orders.' Ace was looking at Sam, but it was Dean the words were aimed at.

He stepped back with a laugh and Nate smiled as Sam lay there gasping eyes looking into Jake's misted brown eyes. Nate turned as he heard mumbling. He focused the camera on Sam. 'Non vestri mendum…'

'What's he saying?' Ace snapped.

'Vado reperio succurro. Vos mos non pugna lemma, non unus.' Sam gasped and turned his head to face the camera. 'operor non fatigo super mihi iustus subsisto lemma.'

'Shut up!' Ace kicked him in the stomach, Sam curled in on himself. 'adepto sicco…' Ace kicked him again. 'Adepto sicco….operor non iuguolo quispiam mihi. ego agnosco.'

Ace growled and kicked Sam a third time and Sam's head fell to one side unconscious.

Nate blinked and looked at Ace, the camera angled to the floor. 'What was he saying?'

'I don't know…Kids a loon…must be sick or something…' Ace grabbed the camera and focused it on Sam. 'Dean this is what you did and this is your last warning, now you have eleven more hours and if you don't bring what we want, then your brother will receive more than a few kicks and a small beating….you have my word.'

Nate laughed and shook his head taking back his camera. 'Dude I think you broke his ribs.'

'What do we do with Jake?' Nate nudged the dead mans leg.

'Leave him for the rats, you never know the runt might get hungry enough he'll turn cannibal.'

'That's gross.' Nate laughed as he climbed the stairs, Ace following behind.

As the door slammed, Sam's eyes snapped open and he gazed at Jake, he wouldn't be moving for a while, it hurt to even breathe. 'I'm…sorry Jake.' Sam whispered.

* * *

Dean had walked back to the motel, his breathing was easier and calmer and as he walked the streets he still had no idea how he was going to get around this one, he needed to save his brother, but he knew he could never harm a person who had done nothing wrong, he just couldn't.

'Come on Dad I need you to ring me back, I need help.' He spoke out loud. _What are you kidding Dean, this is Dad; he didn't come when you were dying, why would he come now. _He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Turning the corner he sighted the hotel. He stopped and stared at the large white build with it's gold emblazon R and O and with a resigned sigh he moved slowly towards it, the door man gave him a weak smile and the valet nodded his head, but ignoring them he walked through the revolving doors.

'Mr Winchester.' Laurie called and Dean sighed.

'What!' He snapped.

'This arrived for you.' She held out a CD case.

Dean took it from her and examined it in his hands. 'Who bought this?' She shrugged and turned to a fur coated woman and older than actual looking teenager. 'Thanks anyway.'

* * *

Dean locked the door and climbing onto the bed, he pulled the laptop towards him, holding up the shiny CD in his hands he turned it so he could examine both sides and then tentatively placed it in the machine, at first he saw nothing but dark and muffled laughter, he could hear the people moving and figured that the dicks had left the cap on.

'_JD said we have to, he's corrupted, the runt has made him soft'_

'_I know Nate, but come on…' _

The cap was removed and Dean could make out feet and a door, he leaned forward as he heard more voices and his heart leapt as his little brother came into the frame a young blonde trying to tug him to his feet and Dean swore his insides turned to ice as the shot was fired and the guy fell into Sam. His brother's wide eyes and desperate voice were like glass cutting into bare feet. Sam didn't need this…didn't need to fell the weight of more guilt on his shoulders. 'Sam…fight back.' Dean whispered to the screen as Ace grabbed him and his heart sank deeper as his brother's eye refused to meet the camera, refused to let Dean see his eyes, see he was embarrassed, scared, angry?

'Please fight back….damn it Sam.' He hissed, his fist clenching tighter as Ace addressed him, the warmth of blood in his palm was ignored as he watched them beat his brother, the sick bastard was laughing and he had to close his eyes as the camera steadied on his beaten brother. He held his face in his hands and pushed the laptop away, his blood smeared on the keys.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **So Dean made a huge Boo boo and now Sam paid the price, but so did Jake, so without an ally how will Sam get out of there now and now that Dean knows that Chris has cleaned up can he actually go through with it and will the CD make the deciding factor on that decision. I hope your still enjoying it and its not too boring for you or otherwise, and don't get your hopes up with the Latin my dears; Sammy has no idea where he is. Thanks for reading

THANK YOU AGAIN ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS, I APPRECIATE IT, SO MUCH YOU MAKE THE STORY WORTH WRITING! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SMILE!!! And yes smiling makes me type faster LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 11

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

_Non vestri mendum _

The whispered words were barely audible, but they were there, they were in Latin and they were spoken from Sam, Dean felt his eyes moisten and is head snapped up. 'But it is. It is my fault.' He snarled deciphering the words; he tilted his head blinking back the tears, refusing to free them as they pushed to the surface.

_Vado reperio succurro. Vos mos non pugna lemma, non unus.operor non fatigo super mihi iustus subsisto lemma.'_

Dean heard Sam and he gripped the laptop and pulled it back towards him, ingesting the Latin, Sam was talking to him, the only way he thought he could….it wasn't just rambling it was words, suddenly the boot came out of nowhere and he flinched and his eyes grew cold.

_Adepto sicco_

Another slam and Dean felt himself willing Sam to be quiet. 'Sam stop it…'

_Adepto sicco….operor non iuguolo quispiam mihi. ego agnosco._

And when that last kick came Dean jumped up, the laptop hitting the ground and collapsing. 'Damn it Sam!' He cursed. 'Dam them! Fuck I'm gonna rip their heads off, fucking….'He sat back down on the bed and Ace's words drifted up to him.

_Dean this is what you did and this is your last warning, now you have nine more hours and if you don't bring what we want, then your brother will receive more than a few kicks and a small beating….you have my word_

Dean froze, hands now on his knees, he relayed Sam's message in his head. He'd said it wasn't his fault and he hated how Sam could forgive him so easily, it made him sick to his stomach, and then that Sam was asking for him to leave to find help, constantly worrying about him. 'Sam it's my job to look out for you, I'm not leaving.' He whispered quietly to himself. 'I won't leave; you can't get rid of me that easily.'

Then there was the last plea his brother gave him and it broke his heart, because it conflicted him.

_Operor non iuguolo quispiam mihi _He was asking him not to kill for him and then the last part _ego agnosco _I understand. Dean's vision blurred as Sam's weakened voice bounced through his mind and it was at that moment he wished he was ten again and his Dad was there, he could pull Sam in his arms and wouldn't be afraid to tell him how much he loved him, wouldn't be afraid to hold him close as he fell asleep, comforting him as their Dad went out on a hunt, able to take all his fears away with a few words.

Standing up he pulled his .45 from the back of his jeans and grabbing his duffle he pulled out some ammo. Wordlessly he exited the room, the cold metal of the .45 against the small of his back, he pictured Ace in his mind and he knew as long as he didn't show emotion, didn't look the kid in the eyes, ignored anything that came out his mouth….he could do this, he would do it to get his brother back, he would do it to make sure that his own flesh and blood would live, because in the end, to Dean, that was all that mattered.

* * *

JD was sat in the same chair as previous; in his hand was an opened bottle of beer, which he twirled in his hand, watching the liquid with cold eyes, a soft ringing diverted his eyes and almost robotically he picked up the phone beside him and held it to his ear. 'It's JD.' He answered.

_It's Joe, he's on the move, want me to track him._

JD thought for a moment. 'Follow him to the house and watch him go inside, but we've a problem Joey, Jakes dead we need to do a complete rethink I need you back here.'

_Oh…okay _He heard Joey's voice hitch slightly and he closed his eyes.

The phone went dead and JD placed it back on the table, his eyes swivelled round the room and with a heavy sigh he probed at them.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up outside the house; it had taken a little while to find the address and when he arrived a freshly painted house sat there staring back at him, a perfect family home, Dean checked his watch and knew he would have to wait until the night fell, the area he was in was active and he wouldn't get away easily in broad daylight. He moved the car down the road, parking down a street a few blocks down.

_It's okay Dean you can do this. _He turned up his radio and leant on the wheel, head resting on his arms, blank eyes staring out at the people walking past, acknowledging their presence, but not really seeing.

As the night fell Dean pushed the Impala door open, cringing at the creaking door, he remembered what he used to say to Sam when he threatened to oil it and a small smile flickered over his grim features _Part of the charm _He smiled. _That's why my baby's a classic. _

He clicked off the safety of the .45 and holding it to the inside of his coat he moved across the much quieter streets, the lights in the house were still on and he climbed over the gate that bordered the premises and snuck up alongside the window, the girlfriend with the baby walked past the window and Dean dropped, closing his eyes he tried to push the image of the baby from his mind and once they were out of sight he pushed up and was surprised to find the window unlatched, looking around he slowly climbed in, pulling the window down behind him. He found himself at the base of some stairs and he heard a door open above and he bit his lip, trying to figure out how he could do this without the woman and the child being involved.

There was a crash and a small chuckle from within the room ahead of him. He stilled as the girlfriend's voice called down. 'Chris you okay!'

'Knocked over a cup, I'll sort it you just go to bed.' Chris called cheerfully and Dean stepped back as he heard footsteps, he pressed himself against the wall and as Chris came through the doorway he grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall. Chris swung out his arm and something sharp sliced Dean's arm as he blocked.

'So of a bitch.' He hissed as Chris ran past him, taking a deep breath he ran after him, the man was climbing the stairs and Dean grabbed his ankle and pulled sharply. The man cried out when he fell, Dean's hand on his ankle tightened and he dragged him down the stairs, ignoring the man's gasps and cries as he was pulled down six steps, dropping the broken pieces of the glass he had held.

'Chris!'

'Sophia stay upstairs!' Chris cried, as he tried pulling Dean off him, he saw the glint of Dean's gun and his eyes widened.

Sophia appeared at the top of the stairs and she screamed as Dean angled the gun on her boyfriend.

'Sophia go in the bedroom!' Chris called desperately.

Sophia held a hand to her mouth. 'Please don't hurt him, please you can take all our money, but please don't hurt him.'

Chris turned to face Dean and he swallowed dryly as the silver gun hovered inches from his face. 'He sent you didn't he.' He breathed, he saw Dean blink rapidly and reposition his fingers.

'Shut up.' Dean whispers, still standing, looking at the tears forming in the mans eyes, the girlfriend's stifled sobs. All three of their heads turned as the baby started crying.

'Please don't hurt my family.' Chris whispered, his hands gripping the carpet.

'You think I want to.' Dean choked. 'You think I want this.' He shook the gun at him.

Christopher turned his head and Dean felt his façade dropping, he couldn't do it, no matter how strong he wanted to be, how much he wanted to pull the trigger and send the bullet into the mans head, he could bring himself to do it, and as that one tear fell from Christopher's eyes he lowered the gun slightly.

'Fuck this wasn't supposed to be this hard.' Dean growled walking back slightly, his gun coming back up so it was in line with Chris, who was trying to pull himself up the stairs slowly. 'Stay still!' Dean ordered and Sophia sobbed, the baby's screams became high pitched and Dean looked up. 'Go see to your baby.' Sophia backed up slowly and ran into her child's room.

'Please I have a family now.' Chris whispered.

'And I am doing this for mine.'

'They're not a family, I know-' Chris closed his eyes as the gun pressed against the spot between his eyes and he could feel the tremble of the gun in Dean's hand.

'No! I want to kill every single one of those kidnapping bastards.' Dean snapped, retreating again and Chris let out a long breath. 'They took my brother and are making me do their dirty work…one being you.' Dean snarled, and Chris looked up and Dean turned his gaze, looking past Chris instead of meeting his eyes.

'Just let us go, we'll leave, won't come back.' Chris whispered hopefully another tear leaving his eyes to slide down his cheeks, the small moisture leaving trails down his pale skin.

'I can't.' And Dean closed his eyes finger squeezing against the trigger. 'I'm sorry, he's my family.' He spoke quietly, mumbling the words more to himself.

'Wait, wait please.' Chris was trying hard to hold back further tears. 'Do you need proof; a part of me…is that it.'

Dean took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pleading voice, trying to cancel out everything around him.

'What if I could give you something….would you let us go?' Chris tried, his daughter had stopped crying and he could hear his girlfriends gently sobbing and he looked back at Dean. 'Please don't do this, please I made a mistake and I learnt from it, I thought they'd forgotten and I...please don't do this…please.'

'Don't.' Dean pulled one hand away and ran it through his face, but keeping the gun aimed at the young man.

'Please.' Christopher whispered. 'I'll do anything; I just…want to see my little girl grow up.'

Dean was trembling more on the inside, the more this guy spoke, the more time he spent with his hand wrapped around the gun, every time he accidentally caught his eyes and he knew he couldn't do this, it wasn't what he did, he helped people that was what he and Sam and Dad did, they saved people.

The cuckoo clock along the wall suddenly came alive and the small yellow bird shot form its little door, Dean counted the coos and as it hit twelve he tightened his grip, he had two hours.

'You can't do anything.' Dean said softly.

'I can, please…please I beg of you.' The wailing had begun again and Christopher looked up stairs at his family that were hidden. 'I won't call anyone, we'll leave.'

Christopher stood up and Dean backed up, but kept his gun trained as Chris moved through the rooms, Dean followed at a short distance, his finger loose over the trigger as he tried to make out what the boy was doing.

Chris moved into the kitchen and before Dean could react pulled a large butcher knife from the wooden block.

'HEY!' Dean yelled.

Then to his horror and disgust Chris put his hand on the table and without hesitation slammed the knife down, his high pained scream caused Dean to drop the gun, the gun went off and Sophia screamed upstairs. Dean stepped back as bile rose in his throat. 'Oh my god.' He whispered as Chris held his hand encased within his other, the blood poured between his fingers. 'Why?'

'There…you…have something….'

Dean looked down at the decapitated fourth and little fingers that lay in a pool of crimson blood and then back up at Chris. 'Thank you.' Dean whispered. 'But what about…they'll expect a body.'

Sophia came rushing downstairs sobbing; on seeing her boyfriend she screamed and ran forward ignoring Dean who was frozen with shock, she grabbed a cloth and wrapped them around his blooded stumps. 'Oh my god, baby…'

'I'll…burn the…house.' Chris's face was getting paler. 'Sophia…go pack…as much as you can…'

Dean stumbled forward and swallowing down bile he grabbed a tea towel and picked up the fingers. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be….you've let…us go.' Chris whispered. 'Save..yours now.'

Dean nodded and grabbing his gun he left for the rendezvous point.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **So he couldn't do it, but Christopher gave him what he needed, that poor brave man, YAY for Chris and his courage, and I told you the Latin weren't nice, poor Sam he just wanted Dean to leave, but now he has what he needs and he's going to meet with JD. I hope this chapter was okay, next chap we see another Dean and Sam interaction as he has to make the drop and in chap 13 it's all about to start and will Dean be able to go through with the main job.

THANK YOU AGAIN ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS, I APPRECIATE IT, SO MUCH YOU MAKE THE STORY WORTH WRITING! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I HOPE ITS NOT GETTING TO BORING AND REPETITIVE I AM MOVING IT ALONG I PROMISE!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 12

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Sam had awoken slowly and painfully, Jake's body had been left down with him, the blondes unseeing eyes unnerved him more than any supernatural being and when he had managed to pull himself up and across he reached out and pulled the eyelids down, before turning and promptly throwing up, his ribs screamed and he blinked back tears of pain at the action, he wiped his hand across his mouth and froze as he smeared his face with more of Jake's blood, his hands were coated in it.

Sam looked up as the door to his prison was opened and JD descended, Sam saw him look at Jake and was surprised to see a brief flash of sadness, before he reached Sam and pulled him to his feet, Sam cried out and stumbled.

'Come on Sammy, look lively you need to collect something for me.' Sam closed his eyes as JD spoke to him, he was taken aback by JD's sudden soft tone and he not wanting the mood to change he simply nodded and forced his legs to support his weight. 'That's my boy.' JD's voice almost mocked and Sam's teeth clenched as JD spoke words he had heard his brother say several times during his lifetime, words that provided him with comfort or praise.

Sam was moved up the stairs; at times JD would murmur encouragement and then after failed attempts, would cruelly dig his fingers into his arms to forcibly move him. He was pushed into someone else's arms at the top and looking up he saw Joey's cruel features, Joey smirked and Sam stared at him unblinking, moments before the blindfold was replaced over his eyes and his hands were grabbed and tied together.

* * *

The drive wasn't pleasant, fair enough they had shoved him into the back of a car instead of in the trunk his time, but every jolt and every turn sent pain through him, as his ribs jostled and his bruises pressed against the door. He had no idea how long they drove for, his brain wanted to sleep and he found it hard to concentrate on anything around him.

'Joey you and Nate are on the roof.'

Sam turned his head as he felt the seats beside him dip and who must have been Nate opened the opposite door, a hand touched his arm and he flinched, Joey's coarse laugh hit Sam and he was pushed against the door, before the seat dipped again and Joey climbed out after Nate.

The door beside him suddenly opened and hands gripped him as he slid outwards. 'Out runt.' Ace's voice sent chills down him and fuelled a rage within him, he wanted so badly to grab him and ram his head into the door frame of the car and he swore to himself he would make him pay for Jake's death.

'Ace.' JD warned as Sam was yanked from the car. 'He needs to be able to grab the evidence you idiot.' Sam's blindfold was pulled away and Sam looked over at JD who was sat on the hood of the car.

'Dean won't show.' Sam rasped his throat raw from thirst and bruised.

'Oh he'll show.' Ace shook Sam, causing the Winchester to fall to his knees.

Ace was about to yell when two fire trucks drove past, JD jumped from his seated position and moved into the shadows of the building, the blue lights of the fire engine casting eerie shadows over his face. Ace followed the engines before silently pulling Sam up to his feet.

Sam let out a raspy cough and was startled when something was pressed against his mouth, the fear was gone in an instant as water dribbled down his chin and he didn't bother about consequences as JD held the bottle to his lips. He swallowed the water thankfully, letting out a small moan as it was pulled away, his thirst not totally satisfied.

'You'll get more Sam, when you deliver the message and take the evidence from Dean.' JD hissed, holding the bottle out of reach. He nodded to Sam's wrists and Ace untied them.

'He won't show.' Sam said with a smile, his voice a little less strained. 'Dean wouldn't have killed for you.' He said weakly.

There were three rapid on off flashes of a flashlight from above them and JD pulled a small maglite from his pocket and turning it on he waved it from side to side. He turned the light onto Sam. 'We'll see now wont we.' JD pulled a small white envelope from his pocket and pushed it into Sam's hands and Sam noticed how his eyes lingered for a moment on the blood stains that coated them. JD turned Sam and forcibly pushed him forward, he stumbled and immediately grabbed the wall in front of him to keep himself upright, he heard Joey snigger and forcing a deep breath into his lungs he gritted against the pain and pushed off, staggering off down the alley, one hand trailing against the bricks.

He lifted his head, which felt ten times heavier than normal and saw the familiar outline of his brother moving into the alley. 'Dean.' He stumbled and his foot hit an empty beer bottle, the glass clinking as it bounced along the concrete.

* * *

Dean held the plastic bag away from his body, the thought of what that boy did and what was in the bag sickened him, he was in awe at what Chris did, to live and to be with his family and he smiled inwardly to himself. His muse was cut short and he pulled the gun from his waist as a glass bottle rolled towards him, he put his foot on it to stop its movement.

'Move out of the shadows….NOW!' Dean's voice bounced off the walls tripling the sound.

There was a gasp and he saw the person fall to their knees, frowning he slowly edged closer, expecting some sort of trick, but as he got closer and his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he found himself running forward, dropping down beside to his own knees, he dropped the bag in the process leaving it laying idol on the alley floor.

'Sammy.' He grasped his brother's face in his hands and lifted his head, he brushed some hair from Sam's forehead, biting his lip at the heat emanating from his brothers forehead. 'You're burning up.' Dean whispered, he gripped Sam's upper arms and tried to pull him up.

'Give…me a minute.' Sam took in some deep breaths and Dean closed his eyes.

'Sam I saw what they did to you-' Dean tried to keep the wobble from his voice.

'Then….you know what I said…why are you here.'

'Look at you Sam, look at you; you're beaten to hell, so badly that you can barely stand.' Dean hissed. 'I am getting you out of here or I am going to die trying.'

'Dean…don't…' Sam leaned against the wall and bracing himself, began pushing himself up, Dean was instantly there to assist him, Sam gasped and his breathing hitched, his gaze lowered and he caught sight of the bag, his eyes immediately shot back to Dean and Dean recoiled at the foreign expression in his brothers face.

'Tell me you didn't.' He pleaded.

'Sammy.' Dean looked at the bag and lifted it up, holding it away from his body.

'Dean tell me you didn't…please tell me you didn't…'

Dean couldn't say anything with JD's men around, so he simply stared at his brother.

'Dean…please…please tell me you didn't.' Dean was taken aback when Sam gripped him, fingers holding weakly to him, using him more for support than what the grip was meant to be for.

'Sam.' He averted his gaze from his brother. 'You trust me right.' He asked his eyes turning back to fix on Sam's.

'Dean, someone has already…already died because of me…please…I need to know…please.' Dean couldn't bear hearing Sam's voice, the desperate tone cut through him like a knife and he hated that he couldn't tell him he didn't.

'Sam you trust me right.' He repeated and Sam nodded, Sam turned to look behind them and then at Dean.

'You should have listened to me.' He whispered, he lifted up his hands and held out the envelope. Dean looked at it and put a hand on it, his eyes on Sam's hands, he knew it wasn't Sam's, and he found it sadly ironic that the blood of another was on his brother's conscience, first when Jessica's dripped onto him and now from another person that had sparked hope in his brother.

'Come on Sam, you know I only take orders from Dad.' Dean mocked sadly.

'Yeah.' Sam attempted a smile.

'You'll...They'll want…' Dean handed him the bag sadly, he saw Sam's face go a slight shade of green, before he fell to one side and began throwing up. 'Sammy!' Dean dropped beside him discarding the bag that held the limbs and throwing the envelope down he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Sam talk to me. It's okay on…talk to me.'

'I'm fine.' Sam gasped, wiping at his mouth.

'You're not.' Dean whispered quietly. 'You're not going back with them, you're not.' He growled.

'Dean I can't run, they'll shoot us before we even leave the alley.' Sam breathed.

'I can't leave you.'

'But you'll have to Dean….I won't let you die because of me.'

'You sound like a broken record.' Dean sighed. 'When are you going to get it that I am not going anywhere.' There was a loud crack and a bullet ricocheted of the wall above them.

'I have to go.' Sam struggled to stand, but his brother's grip tightened and he pulled him back. 'Dean.' Dean's grip loosened and he stared at Sam. 'Whatever they want you to do, whatever this major job is, you don't show Dean.'

'Sam.'

'No….you don't show, because…Dean I know…these men, they…they won't hesitate to kill you and…me when it's done.' Sam whispered. 'Dean…' Sam longed to tell him those three words and to ramble on about how much he appreciated his older brother, but getting out the words….they wouldn't leave his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'Get out….but promise me…promise me one thing….that somehow…you'll make them pay.' He whispered the last bit as quietly as possible. There was another gunshot and the bullet nicked Dean's arm. Dean hissed and grabbed at his arm.

'DON'T! I'M COMING!' He turned back to Dean and the brother's eyes locked. 'Dean.'

'It's okay, it's just a scratch barely stings, they know that.' He spoke sadly. 'Sammy…I…'

'Yeah…I know.' Sam reached out for the bag and he held a hand to his mouth, his eyes staring at Dean. Dean nods and Sam swallows back bile. He helped Sam to his feet and Sam looked down at the hand on his forearm, Dean followed his gaze and tightened his grip.

Dean watched as Sam struggled to stay upright and he lets his hand reluctantly fall away as Sam moved off, he clutched the envelope tightly in his hands and for the third time is forced to watch as his baby brother is taken from him.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Poor Dean seeing Sam like that and Sam is getting worse, can they save him before its too late, will Dean do the job and what is it exactly that they want him to do? I hope you liked the chapter, I wasn't completely sure on it, but….the next chapter will be up tomorrow as always and I think a lot of you will like the end of that one LOL.

I CANT THANK EVERYONE ENOUGH FOR THE REVIEWS, OVER 200 YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!


	13. Chapter 13

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 13

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala, eyes staring down at the envelope in his hands, another fire truck passed his parked car and he watched as it headed to the tendrils of thick smoke that rose above the houses a good distance from where he sat. He dropped his eyes and flicking on the over heard light he ran his finger under the seal and ripped the envelope open, inside was a single sheet of paper.

He looked out down the alley and watched hopefully, almost willing his brother to suddenly come running towards him and climbing into his car, wearing his goofy grin, safe and unharmed. He pressed his fingers in his green eyes, stopping any tears that wanted to break loose. Then with a sigh he pressed his head back and opened up the sheet.

His green eyes dropped and he read the information given.

_Tomorrow night the old warehouse on 31st half eleven PM, don't be late, come alone, come unarmed. We will meet face to face and you will do as we say, I give you my word that nothing will happen to Samuel from now on up until the job is completed, but that remains solely on your actions Winchester. Until tomorrow Dean. _

A paragraph and nothing more, a paragraph full of false promises. Crumpling the paper he shoved it into his jacket pocket and turning the ignition he shifted it to the correct gear and pulled out onto the road, he drove past the Marz home and saw the house ablaze, a large crowd had gathered and fireman were searching for bodies that would never be found. He watched the fire leap into the air and turning he moved the car on past.

* * *

JD pushed Sam into the car beside Joey and as promised he held out the bottle of water, Sam looked at it a moment and grabbed it, his hands weak almost dropped it and he hated how weak he felt, but none the less he forced his fingers to grip and bringing the bottle to his lips he drank greedily. JD's hands covered his and he pulled the bottle away slowly. 'Not so fast.' He ordered. Sam's head dropped and JD put his fingers beneath his chin and lifted his head. Sam tried to move his head from the touch but JD shook his head and gently put the bottle back to Sam's mouth.

'When we get back take him down to the basement and give him something for the fever I can't risk him dying or something before we do the job, I have no doubts that Dean will want proof of the promise.'

Joey nodded and JD pulled back, he released Sam and as soon as he did Sam's head dropped back down to his chest and Joey supported him as he went to fall forward. Joey leaned forward to look at Sam's face and then turning his head he looked up at JD. 'He's unconscious.'

'Figured as much.' JD murmured, digging out a cigarette from his jacket. He let out a piercing whistle before lighting up the cig and inhaling deeply. Literally within minutes the recognisable figures of Ace and Nate moved from the shadows, Ace was smirking and twirling the rifle in his hands.

JD sighed and took another drag before flicking the barely half used fag onto the floor, grinding the heel of his boot on the end, he let out the foul smoke as he climbed into the front seat. Nate rolled over the hood and slipped into the passenger seat with a grin.

'So it goes down tomorrow.' Nate smiled, looking like a child locked in a chocolate factory.

'Yeah, by this time Thursday we'll be living it up in some foreign country with more money than we can even dream of.' JD turned the ignition and with a grin he pulled the BMW out onto the road.

* * *

Dean was sat in the restaurant of the hotel, his fork scratched along the surface of the china plate, the couple next to him turned and stared at him. 'Excuse me.' The man called.

Dean continued moving his fork along the plate, the sun had risen about four hours ago and he had reluctantly slept for only three hours, his eyes had black bags underneath them and his face looked weary and old, despite his youthful age of twenty seven. He lifted his head and looked at the man. 'What!' He snapped.

'We're trying to enjoy our breakfast.' The man scoffed.

'Well I'm not stopping you.' Dean replied sharply, dropping the fork he rubbed a hand over his face, over the last three days he had barely slept more than ten hours and his body was craving it. Pushing back from the table he left the half eaten meal and pulling his jacket off the back, he exited the small restaurant. 'Ass.' He mumbled as he passed the table that the couple were sitting at.

He walked sombrely up the stairs, his legs felt like a dead weight and as he reached his door it took him three attempts just to slide the card into the slot. As he entered he threw his coat on the floor and sitting on the bed he wrapped his hand around his arm, a reddened bandage peeked through his fingers and he didn't have the effort to take the bandage off, it had taken him ages to wrap it on when he had gotten back early that morning. He fell back on the bed, arms spread out either side of him, legs hanging off the bed. Moss green eyes staring up at the ceiling, he blinked furiously but finally the inevitable happened and Dean's eyes slid close and within moments his breathing softened and he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam groaned and his eyes flickered open slowly, he moved his arm and slid it underneath him pushing himself upwards. He turned his head. 'Dean?' He mumbled, pulling his knees underneath him, his head scanned the basement and he pulled himself off the cot. 'Dean?' He attempted to stand, but his legs gave out and he fell with a hard smack to the cold concrete, he cried out and threw an arm out, his hand came into contact with Jake and suddenly everything came back and stifling a cry he scrambled back until his back hit the wall.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Sam watched silently as a figure descended the steps, the lights flicked on and Sam covered his face with his arms. After no blow came and he heard no voice he slowly lowered them and looked up at Joey, he had stopped halfway towards him and Sam dropped his gaze and saw Joey was staring at Jake, the blonde was lying in his dried pool of blood, little smear prints of the paw prints of rats decorated the concrete from corners of the room, Sam couldn't even bring himself to take a closer look at Jake, in the dark it was easy not to know, but in the light, he would see what death had bought Jake, he would have no decent burial or cremation, instead he was left to rot and be eaten by the small beasts that crawled around Sam's prison. Joey looked up sharply and stepping over Jake's body he crouched in front of Sam and again Sam went to cover his face, but Joey's hand rested on his arm, stilling it, the touch wasn't gentle, but it wasn't malicious. In his other hand was a glass of water and Sam eyed it like it was gold, Joey lifted it to Sam's lips, but as soon as the water touched his lip he recognised the taste was slightly off and as Joey pulled the water away he spat it at him.

'What the fuck kid!' Joey wiped a hand across his face and Sam was surprised no hit came his way, yet still he flinched and tried shielding himself.

His eyes however were watching Joey with a blaze. 'You put something in the water.' He said, voice husked.

'Yeah kid, something for your fever and frigging pain.' Joey growled.

Sam scanned his eyes and was surprised to see the truth in them. 'Why?' He asked confused.

'Hey I didn't want to, but JD wanted me to give them to you.' He grabbed Sam's face in his hand and smiled as Sam flinched and closed his eyes. He tapped it none to gently and pulling back a bit he put the half empty glass to Sam's lips. 'So drink it up.' Joey tilted the glass, one hand holding Sam in place as he poured the water into his mouth, most of which ran down Sam's chin. He pulled his hand away as Sam started coughing and standing up Joey backed off. 'Hey it doesn't bother me; you're both dead at the end of this anyway.' He shrugged and stepping over Jake he left Sam coughing painfully and exited the basement, the light flickering off and plunging Sam into darkness.

Sam continued coughing, his throat burning and his chest heaving, and when the coughs subsided he took in large gasping breaths the bruising around his ribs, throat and stomach making breathing painful. Curling in on himself he pressed his temple to the cold concrete, hoping to ease the pain in his head.

* * *

The slam of his hotel door woke Dean suddenly, he jolted upwards and sideways and with an undignified movement he fell to the floor, in a tangle of blankets, cursing and struggling he threw the offending object off and ran to the door, throwing it open he scanned the hallway, the door leading to the stairs swung and he took off towards it, but by the time he had reached it, there was no one there, he ran down the stairs two steps at a time and as he reached the lobby a sweet voice called to him.

He ran to the desk. 'Andi did you see anyone coming down the stairs in the last minute or so.'

'Dean that could be anyone.' Andrea tossed her dark hair over her shoulders and smiled. 'There were at least four.'

'That came from the right, from my hallway.' Dean demanded.

'Uh sorry no.' Andrea smiled and looked at the Winchester, a smile forced on her face.

Dean nodded and running outside he stood on the steps scanning the drive, but it was like looking for a needle in a needle stack as Sam would say. With a resigned sigh and the feeling that he was going crazy he turned and trudged back up the stairs. He looked down and frowned.

'I didn't take off my shoes.' Dean whispered. He sub-consciously moved his hand to rub at his injured arm and he had to do a double take, his bandage had been changed. Panic suddenly filled him and running as fast as he could, he ran for his room.

Pushing open the door he span around, he caught sight of the blanket and he stepped back, he hit the desk and the papers he had been writing on fell to the ground, as he bent down he saw his boots by the bed and he felt his breathing go erratic, someone or something had been in his room when he was sleeping and he hadn't even realised. Grabbing the clock he saw that it was only three he had been asleep for nearly nine hours.

He knelt down and picked up all the papers, consisting of the letters from his brothers captors, the photos as well as the information he had dragged up on Chris and the few notes he had jotted down, noting the names he had heard and the details on the BMW, useless information that he had been compelled to write. He'd also had a map on the desk; he had circled areas of dense woodland or places that he thought could be the home of the gang, but everything he had done was in vain because he hadn't had the nerve to defy JD more thankful now for not doing it as he had witnessed what had happened to Sam when he faced them.

He froze and scattered the papers. 'It's gone, but why that one…if….' Dean replaced the papers on the desk, he knocked the CD from the desk and he stared at it as it bounced on the soft carpet. His green eyes stared at it silently and entranced, confused.

* * *

Hands gripped the sheet of paper that he had taken from Dean's desk; hazel green eyes scanned the information scribbled for a third time, then looked up at the dark blue BMW parked ahead of him. He matched the licence number to the one written down and leaning back he waited for the owners to leave the store, his fingers moved to his hand and fiddled with the gold band on his fourth left finger.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Who's that stalking the BMW and will he be of any help, will Dean show up to the warehouse and will Sam be okay. Next chapter is up tomorrow and it's about to start! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no character bashing in this one LOL. SORRY FOR THE LATE POST FF decided it wasn't going to work yesterday.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW MY DEARS!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 14

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

JD paced the room, a black m-9 pistol in his hands, he ran his hand over the cold metal and looked up from it to his mere gang of three, four if you count the occasional in and out appearance of Andrea. The four were sat on the couches, Ace and Nate on one, Joey sprawled out along the other with Andi seated on the arm.

'You know your jobs.'

'Jeff you've gone through it countless times, we know what we have to do.' Andi smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

Nate looked at Ace and both nodded and JD smiled. 'Good, coz I need to focus on Dean and getting through the security measures, I don't want to have to deal with your problems too. And try not to get yourselves killed as well, I know for a fact that the security this family has, will not hesitate to kill.'

JD stood up and checked his watch. 'It's nearly ten; I've got to set something up, Andi come with me. The rest of you take the BMW and head to the warehouse, I'll meet you there.'

Joey stretched and swung his legs around. 'You sure.' JD glared at him and he threw his arms up. 'Okay okay, come on dumb and dumber.' Joey slapped Nate upside the head as he passed.

'Joe you're an ass.' Nate moaned, rubbing at his head he ran after him, Ace pulled on his boots and followed after them.

'I'm driving.' Ace yelled as the door slammed.

JD rolled his eyes. 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' He smiled as Andi slipped her arms around his neck; he pulled them away and set something in her hand.

'What's this?'

'All you need to know is that if at any time your pager rings and the numbers 666 appear on screen, you get the hell out and press that button.' He indicated to the small control in her hands. 'Then you meet me down at the old warehouse.' JD looked out to the window as the BMW's engine was heard and the lights flashed past the window.

Andi looked at the small remote in his hand and then followed JD's gaze to the kitchen, her mouth opened in a silent o and then spread into a wide grin. 'I got it.' JD leaned forward and pulling her chin up gently, their lips met, it lasted a mere couple of seconds and JD pushed her away and turned, he picked up a bag from the side of the couch. 'Now you're probably going to get a call from me, because Dean will undoubtedly want to know his brothers alright, but you keep your gun on you at all times, that kid is dangerous sick or not.'

'I understand.'

'Good.' JD nodded.

Andi nodded too and she watched JD leave and as he reached the door she called to him. 'Jeff, be safe.'

A hand waved at her and she sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, the remote clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

The figure stepped behind the tree's as the first three men descended the steps and headed for the BMW he had tracked back to the cabin, he had been waiting in his own black pick up for almost six hours, waiting for the occupants to leave. He had known about the meeting time after rummaging through Dean's notes and letters, and town being an hour's drive from their location he arranged the time perfectly. He moved closer, keeping to the shadows to hide his body, finally the door opened and the fourth member left and headed for the black Chevy pick up that was parked up against the building, the BMW already out of sight.

'Where's the girl.' He pulled a .45 from the waist of his jeans and waited until the Chevy's headlights were pin pricks in the distance. Stepping out from the shadows he crossed the wide dirt road outside and climbed the steps, he pressed his back against the wall of the hide out as a shadow moved across the window.

* * *

Dean paced the large area of the warehouse, he'd arrived fifteen minutes ago, his fingers twisting in his black jacket, one hand left the hem to move to his mouth, and he chewed nervously on his index finger, feeling naked without any weapons on him and eyes flickering nervously from side to side. He heard a car pulling up and checked his watch. It was exactly eleven.

He immediately changed his composure, straightening up and putting his hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes went cold and he put on a complete mask. Three men moved towards him, two he could see had guns pulled as they walked towards him, while the third stood in the doorway.

'You showed up.' The dark skinned one he'd beaten the day before was the first to speak and he curled a hand into a fist, this was also the man he'd seen beat his brother and he longed to grab something heavy and beat the man unconscious. The one beside him was nobody he recognised, the olive skinned, Italian looking man looked even younger than Sam.

'You look tense.' The guy laughed and Dean recognised the voice of the man holding the camera. Dean fought so hard with himself; the urge to lunge at these men and slam their heads against the concrete was strong.

'So which one of you is the one in charge of this sick plan.' Dean hissed.

'Hey…sick…. we're not the ones who killed and chopped off a guy's finger.' Nate smirked. 'Oh wait…been there done that.' Nate laughed.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean ran forwards, but Ace stepped between them.

Dean stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. 'I want to see my brother.'

'Predictable.' A voice echoed through the warehouse and Dean looked over at the guy in the doorway. 'Change the tune already…you need to be a little more independent.' Joey's heavy footstep across the concrete was like the jaws theme tune, it sent a shiver up his spine.

'He's my little brother.' Dean growled. 'I guess neither of you chuckle heads know that feeling, never had someone that you had to watch out for. I forgot, people like you only care for yourselves, that's why you shot that poor kid.'

Nate and Ace suddenly looked to Joey whose face had gone cold and expressionless. Dean turned to stare at him. Joey curled his fingers into a fist. 'Don't talk about what you don't know.' Joey said coldly.

'Oh I'm sorry have I hit a nerve.'

'I had a brother.' Joey snapped.

'Oh did he leave you, bet he did, I wouldn't want to be around people like you willingly either. Guess he was a smart kid.' Dean smirked, he didn't see the fist coming his way and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

'Joe!' Ace grabbed hold of the smaller man and pulled him back.

'You son of a bitch you have no right talking about Tony…he's dead!' Joey snarled. 'My little brother is dead!'

Dean pushed himself up and stared at him. 'Then you weren't a very good big brother now were you. What did you do, drag him into a job, got him killed.'

'Do you want to see your brother again!' Joey screamed. 'Do you! Because I swear to god that I will kill him myself if you talk about my brother one more time.'

Dean bit his tongue. 'Thought so.' Joey hissed.

There was a thud and the warehouse door swung open and banged against the corrugated wall. 'So you showed up.' JD smiled as he walked towards them.

Dean looked the guy up and down. 'So you're the leader are you…don't look like much.'

'Wow you're all talk when you think your brothers safe.' JD's smile vanished and he looked over at Joey. 'What the hell is your problem?'

Joey sniffed and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Nothing.'

'Better not be, we only have one chance at this.'

'Before we do anything, I want to know you kept your promise, I want to know if my brother is okay.' Dean growled.

JD sighed and Nate laughed. JD pulled a cell from his pocket and pressed in a few numbers.

* * *

The ringing of the phone caused Andrea to startle, the coffee that was halfway to her mouth was shaken and she hissed as droplets of the black drink landed on her exposed wrist. 'Dammit.' She pressed it the phone onto speaker, not wanting the effort of holding it to her ear. 'Hello.'

_Andi._

'Hey Jeff, what's wrong?'

_Nothing, Dean here wants to speak to his brother. _

Andrea smiled. 'Hey Dean how's your stay going.' She smiled as Dean cursed and standing she picked up the phone and the gun that was lying next to it. Andrea unlocked the door and flicking on the light she leapt down the steps; she gave out a squeak and recoiled as she saw Jake and she pressed herself against the wall, her free hand covering her mouth.

_Andrea!_

'I'm fine.' Andrea stepped over Jake's body, letting out another squeak and she crouched beside Sam, she recoiled a little as glassy eyes looked up at her. 'Sam.' She held the phone out. 'Go ahead Dean you'll probably have to talk first.'

_Sammy, you there._

Sam's head moved to look at the phone but he didn't say anything.

_What the hell is going on? _Dean's muffled voice came through the phone.

Sam's head moved again. 'Dean.'

_Sammy! Are you okay….Sam? What's wrong with him, you said he was not going to be harmed._

Sam shifted and groaned, 'Dean.'

* * *

Dean was looking at JD with eyes blazing. 'You said you wouldn't harm him. You lied.'

JD sighed and took the phone from him, disconnecting the call. 'He is safe, not my fault the kids got a fever, but he said your name and you wanted proof he was alive so you got it.'

'I wanted proof he was okay, he did not sound okay.' Dean raised his fist and JD lifted his, revealing a pager.

'Your brother is alive, you got that much from him, now he wont be alive for much longer if you throw that punch, I only have to send three numbers and the house goes boom.' JD smirked. 'You know your brother is alive and that is all you need to know.'

Dean froze and eyed the pager in JD's hand. 'What do you want…?' Dean let his hand drop. 'What is it you wanted me for?' He looked up at JD, who was a good two inches taller than him.

Nate smirked and looked at JD, who exchanged glances with Ace and a calmer Joey. 'You see we've been offered a very large sum of money from overseas, but the thing is what they want, belongs to a very wealthy man who lives on the border of Colorado and Wyoming, about a twenty minute drive from here.'

'And you couldn't do this without me.' Dean spat. 'After everything you do, you can't rob a simple house.' JD grabbed Dean's face viciously, fingers pressing into old bruises, Dean's green eyes blazed defiance and JD smiled at the same expression that Sam had once had.

'You see this family has a one of a kind tiger eye Ruby, it is roughly fifteen centimetres tall and about nine centimetres wide, about 2kg in weight, worth millions. The security this guy has is phenomenal top of the range, also has bodyguards that protect his family night and day. It is going to take plenty of skill, that's where you come in Dean, Ace takes care of the family, Joey and Nate take care of the security and watch the grounds and you, you are going to help me steal the Ruby.' JD's eyes glinted. 'I'd have been happier if we had two on the family, but…well you know.'

'What…what are you going to do with the family?'

JD shrugged callously. 'Kill em.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Don't worry guys, you want Dean to kick ass and he will…eventually…you trust me right LOL So JD rigged something up and Sam is still in danger, but I'll say one thing, Dean just needs to get hold of that pager and get JD alone, well well look who's working together LOL but will it work out that way? I hope you liked that chapter, came out a little longer than expected but oh well that's not a bad thing right? SO I hope to see you next chapter which will be out tomorrow!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING, YOU BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND MAKE ME SMILE; PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	15. Chapter 15

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 15

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean looked at Nate; the youngest of the four or five if you included himself, was sat in his brother's seat, in the passenger seat of his car. His car and this kid had the nerve to route through his tapes with one hand, while the other clutched a gun, which was pointing in his direction. Dean was lucky enough to be in his car, JD had wanted it left behind, but fortunately he had managed to persuade him that leaving it by the warehouse might draw attention to why it was there and also that it always helped having more than one or two cars, just in case something went wrong.

'You have good taste.' Nate smiled sadistically; he pocketed the ACDC tape and one of his Metallica ones.

Dean focused intently on the road, knuckles white from the force he was holding onto the steering wheel. 'Want to put those back.' He growled, the words not directed as a question.

'No I'm good.' Nate smiled and before he could react Dean's hand was circling his wrist like a vice, eyes still on the road.

'Let me go.' The twenty three year old ordered, his voice coming out a little shaky, pulling back against the tight grasp. 'Or else!' He tried.

Dean released his hold on the younger man and Nate threw the tapes he'd tried to take into the backseat. Dean turned his eyes back on the road. 'I don't get people like you.' He looked to his right and sighed. 'I'm not afraid of your gun kid.'

Nate lowered it and Dean shook his head. 'I only do what you say because of my brother, I couldn't give two flying fucks if you shot me, as long as my brother isn't being harmed.' Dean growled.

Nate was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. 'I wasn't always here you know, I joined the group when I was fifteen, JD found me wandering an alley, a runaway with no home and no family.'

Dean snorted. 'Sorry to tell you this kid, but that aint a family and I mean I didn't grow up in the perfect family, we were definitely not the Brady's but Sam and Dad…' He stopped as he noticed Nate was listening to him like he was some sort of God or something and then he said something that threw Dean of a little.

'What was your mom like?'

Dean swerved and he swore he would have crashed the car if Nate hadn't pulled on the wheel putting it back on line. 'Uh…shit, sorry….I don't like talking about my mom.'

'Why did she abandon you too?'

Dean slammed the brakes on and grabbing Nate by the front of his Jacket slammed him against the passenger window. He lowered his voice and hissed. 'Don't you ever speak of her like that, my Mom died when I was four fucking years old, don't you ever talk about her like that!' He raised his fist to hit him when someone opened the door to his Impala and arms grabbed him and pulled him out. Nate scrambled from the car and crawled out onto the road.

'You okay Nate.' Ace crouched beside him and then looked at Joey who was restraining Dean.

JD approached him and lifted the pager. 'You sure don't care for your brother Dean.'

Dean immediately went slack and glared at him. JD punched him hard in the side of the face, Dean's head snapped to the side and Joey laughed and pushed him forward. Dean slammed into the Impala's door and he grabbed hold of it. He spat some blood form his mouth, where he had bitten down on his tongue and held out a hand as a sign. 'Don't.'

'Change of plans, Ace you and Nate take his car, you move!'

'He is not driving my car!' Dean growled, before he could do anything more he was pushed against the car, a hand grabbing his face with a bruising grip, and what pissed Dean off more than anything, was that he could probably knock JD flat on his ass without using half his strength, but while JD held that pager and had control of his younger brother, he had no choice but to stand there and allow the bastard to be in control.

'You had your chance…' JD tripped him and Dean crashed onto the ground, he closed his eyes and tried to steel himself, JD kicked him in the ribs., not hard enough to do any damage, but Dean could feel his hatred soaring and he started mentally counting.

'Come on!' Joey grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve and yanked the older Winchester to his feet and pushed him towards the pick up. Dean glared coldly at JD as the door was opened and he was forced into the passenger seat.

* * *

Andi glanced up as something moved past the window; the sudden dart of black sent her scurrying for the guns he had placed back on the table. Grabbing it in her hands she held tightly to it, like it was a lifeline. After five minutes passed and nothing more happened she placed the gun carefully on the table and moved to the basement door, her hand rested on the handle and slowly she unlocked it and turned the handle. She had opened it a mere fraction when a heavy thud made her slam it shut and relock it.

Andrea moved towards the sound of the thud she picked up the gun again, wanting to have the safety of the metal weapon in her hands. She moved between the couches and to the open window, the curtains whipping back, one part caught on the dresser sat before it, her gaze lowered to the fallen vase and she lifted it up off the ground, a dark shadow behind her caused her to drop it and spin around, the gun pointing upwards, her hands moving from side to side.

'Jeff!' She called, silence. Spinning sharply she slammed the window shut and ran back to the kitchen. A creak behind her caused her to spin and she lost her footing, her ribs connected with the corner of the table and she gasped.

'What is happening?' She looked up as the lights flickered and went out. 'Shit!' She reached for the phone that was on the table, only just able to make it out in the darkness.

She was reaching for it when she heard a click and she stilled. 'Where's Sam!'

* * *

The house was huge, that was all Dean could think of when they pulled outside the intended home, recluse and way back from the sight of the road, it would have been considered and easy job, if it wasn't for the ten foot high walls and iron gate fencing, along with what he could count so far as three men walking back and forth around the property.

'Joe, positions.'

'Two men outside the front door at current, other is working an anti clockwise circle around the property.'

'Nate you and Joey need to clear the path for us.' Nate nodded and looked at Joey.

JD grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him towards the gate, he nodded to Ace and then looked at Dean. 'Go on then.'

'What do you-'

'Get us inside; I've heard you have a silver tongue Deanie.'

Dean cringed and looked at JD, the his gaze lowered to the pager on JD's waist and he knew what he needed to do, he needed to wait until he was alone with JD and somehow get the pager off him, as long as he had that they had no leverage.

Stepping forward he pressed the buzzer at the gate, JD, Nate and Joey stepped into the shadow of the wall, Dean took a quick look around and couldn't see Ace, his search for the fifth man was cut off as one of he security men approached.

'State name and purpose.'

Dean looked over into the shadows and then reached into his pocket; he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, he immediately went into his hunter mode, lying was easy and convincing when he thought about doing a job instead. 'Office Jared Danes, one of your neighbours have been broken into and the supposed perp was seen heading in this direction, I need to take a look around the property and speak with the owners of this residence.'

The security guard leant in to check the ID, he nodded and then stepped back. 'Just one second please.'

Dean nodded, he watched the man speak into what was probably a walkie talkie, before approaching and typing in a code, the gates buzzed and slowly pulled back. There was a loud crack and Dean flinched as the bullet nearly grazed him, embedding itself in the head of the guard, Dean stepped back horrified, Nate and JD ran past, Nate even treading on the leg of the deceased. 'Sorry.' Dean whispered his green eyes staring into the misted brown of the guard.

Ace patted him on the back before pushing him forward. 'Good job Winchester.' Dean looked up as two more cracks echoed in the stillness of the night and he clenched his fists as he saw JD kick the head of one of the other fallen guards. He vaguely recalled Ace grabbing him and dragging him towards the house.

Nate jiggled a set of keys at them, before unlocking the front door of the home. Dean followed sombrely, eyes blank and a mask on his face, but that mask fell as a door opened and a young blonde woman screamed and Joey lifted his gun. 'NO!'

* * *

'I said…where's Sam!'

Andrea turned stiffly and eyed the dark. 'Show yourself.'

'Lower the gun!' The voice called.

'You first.' Andrea's voice was calm, despite her heart slamming against her ribs.

There was a tiny click and the lights flickered on, Andrea shielded her eyes and as she lowered them she caught sight of the man in front of her. At 6'3 he stood a good five inches taller than herself, his hands clutched the gun steadily in front of him, with dark hair and stunning green eyes, for an older man she found he had an entrancing portrayal, a man who was used to being obeyed.

'Where is Sam?'

'I don't know who you're talking about.' Andrea realised her hands were beginning to shake and she tightened the grip on the gun hoping it would still them.

'I'm not stupid, I know he's here.'

'I don't-'

'Where is my son!' As the voice growled, Andrea froze and her head unconsciously moved to look at the basement door.

John followed her gaze and smirked, Andrea's eyes widened and moving quickly she grabbed her coffee mug and threw it at him, he ducked and she took the small opportunity to grab the small remote from the table. 'STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' She screamed finger poised on the remote. 'I'll blow us up.'

John lowered the gun and Andrea pulled her finger away and to make a fools choice she looked behind her, John smiled and lifting the gun fired, the bullet hit her hand and she screamed, the remote fell to the floor and skidded on the tiled floor, hitting the wall with a dull thud. Andrea cradled her hand and then both turned to look at the remote, Andrea moved first, John threw his gun aside and running he got enough momentum and went low, sliding on the tiles, taking out her legs, she cried as she fell and John grabbed her arms, flipping her over he pinned her to the ground.

'Let me go.'

John ignored her and searched for something to tie her up with. Her long legs kicked out and both looked up as a loud beep was heard, John's head turned and Andrea gasped as the little light on the remote changed from red to green, Andrea's boot had hit the button.

* * *

Sam's head turned slowly as a green light flashed at the point beneath the stairs, piercing through the darkness of his prison, a low flat beep accompanying each flash.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **OH NO! They're in and Dean thought Sam would be okay! DAMN YOU ANDREA LOL, John has to get Sam out of there fast, or both he and Sam go boom. Dean is going to have to think of a plan and fast, can he save the family and stop JD? I wasn't sure on this chapter, yet at the same time loved writing it, what do you guys think??

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING, PLEASE KEEP IT COMING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME and I hope I haven't made anyone wait too long! Don't hate me LOL Hope to see you tomorrow


	16. Chapter 16

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 16

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean pushed Joey into the wall as the gun was fired, the bullet hit the door frame and the blonde still screaming ran back into the room, Nate ran after her, Joey turned on Dean, he punched the older Winchester in the face and kicked him hard. 'What the hell!'

'You can't kill her!' Dean winced and he looked up as another scream was heard, followed by a man's voice. 'You can't.' He growled and getting to his feet he attempted to run towards the scream, but JD stuck his leg out, but grabbed Dean as he fell, pulling him back up.

'Don't get in the way; you do your job and nothing more!' He growled and shook Dean. 'Understand!'

Dean nodded reluctantly and put his hand against the wall to steady himself as JD pushed him away.

'Ace go help Nate, Joey check the rooms, Dean follow me….NOW!'

Ace hurried off, gun out and ready to fire at a moments notice, Joey ran off in the opposite direction and entered one of the rooms. Dean heard a thud from next door and cursing, the screaming had stopped and Dean felt his heart beating a mile a minute, for fear of what could have happened.

'Nate, Ace!'

Nate appeared in the doorway and smirked. He lifted his hands and ran a hand through his hair. 'It's sorted.'

'Okay, go help Joey scout the rooms and-' JD was cut off as a scream erupted upstairs and JD and Nate ran towards the room Joey had entered, there was a winding staircase and JD had only managed to climb up three steps when Joey came down holding a toddler in his arms, a knife against his throat. 'Get downstairs now.' Dean's breathing hitched in his throat, the weeping boy in Joey's arm looked like Sam when he was young, from those large soulful eyes to that mess of brown curls.

Nate pushed him back as Joey descended and a couple in their mid fifties followed, a small baby in the woman's arms and a small boy maybe a year or two older than the other toddler.

'Please don't hurt him!' The grandmother pleaded.

'Where's our son and daughter in law.' The older man asked fearfully a hand resting on the young boys head.

'Silence! Tell us where the safe is!' JD ordered.

The older couple's faces went pale and the older man looked to his grandson, who was struggling in Joey's arms and Dean couldn't take it, marching to Joe he snatched the young boy and held him close to him.

'Dean!' JD warned.

'He's a child!' Dean hissed back. 'I won't let you harm a child, I won't.'

The grandfather held his arms out and Dean placed the young boy in his arms, and then rested a hand on his arm. 'Where is the safe?' He said calmly and the man's blue eyes stared into his own green.

'Just tell him Joel, don't make it worse.'

'Yeah Joel, listen to the missus.' Joey laughed and he moved forward, brandishing the knife at him.

'The basement, it's down there.' The man whispered. 'Please just let my family go.'

JD laughed and nodded at Joey. 'Take them to the others…' He swung his gun at the older man. 'If we find out your lying I will kill the children first.' The man quivered and grasped the child tighter, the older of the two young boys sobbed and held tighter to his grandfather's leg.

Dean watched as the family was led away and he turned to stare at JD and stepped back as he found the gun held to his face. 'Move!' JD pointed to one of the rooms using the gun. Dean shot another look at the family and the little boy in the grandfathers arms looked over his shoulder and stared at him and their eye contact didn't break until the little boy was moved through the door.

* * *

John pushed away from Andrea and the young woman didn't hesitate to stand and run, flinging open the back door she almost fell down the steps in her haste to get away. As the beeping began to increase in pace, John lunged at the basement door flicking the lock he pulled it open and was immediately hit with the foul stench of rotting flesh and for a moment the worst though imaginable hit him and he had to grab the banister to steady himself, then through the high beep he heard a rattling cough and he practically threw himself down the stairs, pulling out his flashlight and turning it on without even stopping, he leapt over Jake's body and was on his knees beside Sam.

Sam didn't seem to acknowledge someone was there, another rattling cough erupted from him and groaning he lifted his hand, another hand clamped onto it and he flinched and pressed himself further back, excepting a hit, instead a warm hand touched the side of his face and a familiar voice called to him.

'Sam…shit…it's okay it's only me...come on…come on its Dad.' John's hand moved and he lifted Sam's head up, instead Sam tensed and eyes squeezed tightly together. 'Sammy, talk to me!' He ordered. John looked up as the beeping got faster, from a good 30 seconds between the sound, it was down to about ten and John wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and lifted his arm over his shoulders. 'Come on Sammy, you have to work with me here.'

Sam groaned and mumbled something John couldn't make out. He looked around and down at his son, cursing the fact Sam was taller than him and was obviously not ten any more. 'Sam I can't carry you!' John started assisting Sam to the steps, but Sam could barely move a few steps before falling.

'Dean.' John felt his heart clench as his youngest called for the protection of his oldest, Sam sounded so weak and he hated that the second time he had seen his baby in the three years apart was under such horrible circumstances. 'Its okay kiddo, Dean's okay….just help me out here Sammy.'

Sam's head suddenly rolled and his head leant against John's shoulder, his shaggy brown hair tickling the side of his face. 'Dad.' The voice sounded confused and yet hopeful and John lifted a hand to gently cup Sam's cheek, but Sam rejected the move and he flinched from the touch, yet he turned his head towards him. 'Dad?' He asked again.

'Yeah Sammy, I'm hear, I'm here son...That's it Sam.' Sam's legs pushed against the ground and John let a small smile escape as he was able to lead Sam to the steps, the youngest Winchester half walking and half being dragged. But as they reached the steps, Sam refused to lift his feet and instead fell down onto the steps, crying out in pain as John's grip on his arm and waist increased touching bruises and jarring his ribs.

'It's okay Sammy.' The beeps were increasing in speed and pitch and John knew that the way out was up these steps, the beeping was getting faster and John gripped Sam around the waist and grunting he lifted the injured man, instantly Sam became defensive and being confused he lashed out and caught John on the chin, causing him to stagger and drop him back to the ground. 'Sam!' John looked over as the flashing was becoming more persistent and he grabbed his son, apologising profusely as he pressed down on bruises and he threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and began climbing the stairs. Sam was slim, even more so without anything to eat over the past four days, but he was tall and he had more muscle than anything and his waist size was very deceiving of his weight, because Sam wasn't light, even worse still when Sam was fighting against the hold.

'Stop.' Sam pleaded quietly and John had to blink rapidly as his eyes began to moisten and gritting his teeth he forced himself up the stairs as the beeping became a high wail and as Sam begged for him to be let go, to stop the pain that shot through his body, John hit the top step and he ran, holding tight to his son's legs he threw himself from the kitchen door as the bomb imploded, the force pushed him down the steps and he hit the dirt road hard, Sam rolling from his shoulders. John looked up as the place exploded, pieces of glass, shrapnel, wood and bricks flew outwards, an ear splitting shriek sounded as the property collapsed inwards on itself and John threw himself over Sam, shielding him with his body as the rest of the house went up in flames.

* * *

The basement door had a simple finger coded lock as well as a top and bottom in-built lock, the coded alarm was harder to unlock than the locks that needed the key, so while JD worked on those it had been Dean who had the honours of cutting the wires to the alarm system, as JD finally unlocked the last door and stepped back Dean waited for the moment for JD to turn and he clipped the wrong wire, he had disabled the sound, but not the alarm itself, so with a hidden smile he waited a few seconds so he knew the cops would get the message and then disarmed the alarm and standing up, replacing the mask he nodded and turned the handle and he hoped his plan would work.

'Good job.' JD patted him on the arm and flicking on a flashlight he descended the steps; Dean waited for him to be about three steps down and then wiped at his jacket sleeve. He followed after him and as they reached the bottom step the light flicked on and JD span around.

'He lied.' He growled.

Dean instead walked forward and he moved to the large white wall directly ahead of him, the basement was small, considering the size of the house, which was odd in itself, the basement had been redecorated, and painted white, large sheets of plaster board had been put around the room. Dean placed his fingers along the sides at the start of the board on the far right and curling his fingers underneath he pulled forward.

'What-' JD was cut off as the boards along the wall all shifted forward and Dean began moving, the boards had been placed on runners and as he pulled the whole thing across, like some sort of curtain, a large walk in safe was found to be situated behind it, the metal door went from the floor to halfway up the wall.

'You are good.' JD smirked and moving to the safe he ran his hand over the dial and nodded to it. 'Open it.'

Dean growled, but did none the less, eying the pager in JD's left hand, like he had purposely pulled it from his waist just to taunt him. Dean leant against the safe there were two locks, the first was a coded alarm system and he disarmed it with a little difficulty it was a lot harder to crack than the first, then he moved to the dial and putting an ear to it he began shifting the dial, moving it around until it clicked and he would begin again until he had heard four clicks and a small piston noise as the door unlocked.

Dean pulled the door back and JD moved forward, he smiled and leaned forward as he eyed the ruby set at the far back, on a stand, it had been placed in a glass case and more than likely would have a sensor beneath it, there were other items in there along with it, some family possessions held dear to their hearts, a few shelves had boxes containing to what Dean guessed was jewellery, JD leaned in and Dean smiled, JD was half in the vault, his right arm and leg inside, his left side on the outside and with a yell Dean pushed hard on the door letting it slam against JD's back, JD toppled and fell inwards yelling out loud, as he hit the floor a siren sounded and red lights began dancing in front of them, but Dean ignored them as he ran over and pinned the man who had taken his brother from him, his hands pinned the left hand down and then her repeatedly slammed the wrist down on the hard concrete.

'You'll pay for this!' JD yelled, struggling to throw the heavy weight from his back.

'Shut the fuck up!' Dean punched him hard in the kidneys and JD gasped and Dean slammed his wrist against the ground again, shifting his weight he yelled as JD's fingers were pressing on the pager and from his awkward position he lifted his foot and slammed it onto JD's wrist, the snap and accompanied scream echoed through the vault and the pager fell from his hold.

Dean grabbed it and back off, pocketing it he smiled and as JD rolled onto his back cradling his wrist, his eyes widened as he saw his leverage was gone and he knew that he was in a lot of trouble as Dean moved towards him, hatred blazing in his green eyes.

'No one to help you now...' Dean taunted. 'Just you….and me.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay I don't know if that sucked or not, I was so not sure on this, yet I was sorta pleased with the results…but MWAHAHA JD is alone, without the pager and Dean is extremely pissed…anyone else happy LOL. So tune in tomorrow...JD won't know what's hit him...well, he wont remember what hit him LOL

THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND I HOPE IT'S STILL A FUN READ! YOU GUYS REALLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY AND I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPOINT WITH THIS CHAPTER! Hope to see you tomorrow! PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 17

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

JD backed up a little, feet scrabbling against the floor as he tried to get to his feet, he was pushing up when a boot slammed him in the stomach and he fell back down, the boot swung back and slammed into his ribs, he screamed as a rib snapped and he felt water sting his eyes.

Dena bent down ad wrapping his hands into JD's jacket he pulled the man up onto his feet and then let fly with his right fist, it hit JD full on in the face, he sank but Dean hauled him upright against and holding him up, repeatedly slammed his curled hand into his face.

'Nobody….touches…my…family.' Dean accompanied a fist with every word. 'Especially…my….little…brother.' He dropped JD to the floor and the former gang member whimpered pitifully, blood dripping between his lips.

'Stop.'

'Did you stop when Sam said it….did you!' Dean yelled, he kicked the man in the ribs. 'DID YOU! Did Sam deserve this! Did he!' He was crouched over him beating the man with his fists, blood, a mixture of his own and JD's splattered his knuckles.

JD twisted and reaching out he grabbed a box and swinging it he smashed it over Dean's head, who so blinded with rage had missed the movement, he fell sideways, but recovered quickly, leaping from the roll back to his feet, his hand lifted and touched the blood that was trickling from a cut on his hairline, Dean panted and eyed the man coldly.

JD pushed himself on his elbows, his breath rattling, his face blooded and swollen, the air through his nose leaving as a whistle as it passed broken bone and drying blood. JD hadn't even had the chance to defend himself against the raging Winchester; the blows had come in fast and hard.

'You're….brother's….dead….now….when-' A boot to the face stilled any further movement or speech.

'Never talk about Sam….never! You never mess with a Winchester.' Dean pointed at him. 'I'm far stronger than you, I mean hell I bet Sam put up a fight to start with, but then it took three of you to break him down.' Dean stepped closer and JD crawled backwards and Dean was wondering how the man was even conscious.

'JOEY!' JD tried calling and Dean smirked.

'Go on, call for them, it won't do any good.'

Dean stepped forward and his eyes caught something beside him, bending down he lifted the gun that JD had bought with him, that must have fallen from his possession when Dean had pushed the vault door into him. He caressed the cool metal and pulled back the hammer.

JD heard the click and his eyes widened. 'No….now Dean…think about this….' His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dean swung the gun around. 'You hurt Sam and you tried to get me to kill someone, that's right…try, I didn't kill that boy….but…' He took a deep breath and then turned back to him, moving closer shaking the gun. 'You heartless bastards…I saw what you did to that blonde kid, you think my brother doesn't have it bad enough, then you do this to him, my brother did nothing to deserve what happened, do you know how long he blamed himself for his girlfriends death, how hard it was for me to convince him otherwise…'

He stepped closer and JD was frightened now, adrenaline was flowing through his body numbing all the pain Dean had inflicted and he tried crawling away, but a hand grabbed him and threw him back down.

'My brother is a strong kid, one of the most stubbornness bastards alive and then you pushed him into a shell, defeated….and I am going to make you pay for that…I want you to die slowly, painfully.' Then Dean threw the gun from him. 'But then what…I would be you…so no JD I am not going to kill you…because even if Sam wants me to get you back, I know he wouldn't want me to kill you, like he didn't want me to kill Max. See you're only being allowed to live, because my brother has a heart and because I will do anything for Sammy and I know he wouldn't want me to become a murderer.'

'Thank you-'

'Don't thank me, because you're not getting out free JD.' Dean's voice had remained the same cold monotone and he moved closer, and before JD could react a boot was slammed into the side of his face hard, there was a sickening crack as his cheek bone snapped and his skull hit the wall with enough force to make dark spots fill his vision and then as he faded into oblivion he heard Dean speak.

'That was for Sammy.'

Dean felt nothing as he looked at the barely breathing JD, instead he smirked and turning he made a point to slam shut the safe door, knowing even if by some kind of miracle, JD would not get away.

Dean was walking quite calmly towards the steps when a scream echoed from above and running for the gun he scooped it up and ran as fast as his legs would allow.

* * *

'Get away from her!' The black haired man, struggled against the ropes that tied him down, his father, mother and children were quivering behind him, his oldest son pressing his head into his chest.

Ace held the blonde woman's face in his hands and was leaning down trying to force a kiss on the pretty blonde. She was screaming and tears were rolling down her face, Nate and Joey stood behind, a gun pointing towards the family, Nate was laughing and Joey was staring with a cold humoured appearance.

Dean skidded along the tiled hall, pressing up against the wall he peered inwards and coughing he stepped into the room, he saw a relieved expression cross the young mother's face as Dean diverted Ace's attention.

'What the hell, why are you here.'

'JD needed some help.' Dean spoke coldly; he held the gun behind him, not wanting it to be seen.

'What about you!' Nate snapped walking towards him, Dean bit his lip and stepped further back and like a flock of sheep, where one goes the other are sure to follow, especially in Ace and Nate's case, and as predicted Ace followed his younger companion.

Joey frowned and eyed Dean suspiciously. 'What did you do Dean?' And Dean visibly flinched at the harshness in Joey's voice.

'Nothing.' Then the grin spread along Dean's face and Ace and Nate froze, bewildered, Dean had lead them from the room and without the smile dropping he whipped round the gun and fired twice, the bullet hit Ace just below the left knee and with a shout he fell, Nate panicked and fumbled with his own gun and by that time the second shot had hit his arm and he went down too, his own gun spinning from his hold.

A burning pain grazed Dean's side and he looked up as Joey stood in the doorway a gun outstretched and the small brown haired boy wriggling once again in his evil grasp.

'Put the child down!' Dean hissed.

'Where's JD.' Joey said coldly.

'Hopefully choking on his own blood.' Dean snarled and Joey's arm tightened around the boy's neck, the desperate gasps of the child sent its family into screams and sobs and Dean held out his arms.

'Put him down!'

'You've sealed their fates as well as your own.' Joey snapped.

Dean turned his head as sirens cut the night sky and Joey's attention moved form Dean to the window. 'How!' He looked at Dean. 'You! You ruined everything….you son of a bitch…I hope your brother dies for this.'

Dean's eyes narrowed and he ran forward, Joey fired the gun and Dean felt it graze his arm, the little boy seeing Dean running lowered his head and bit into Joey's exposed flesh, the result was instantaneous and the boy was dropped, he hit the ground just as Dean connected with a distracted Joey.

* * *

They both crashed into a dresser, the vase on it shattered and the water cascaded over Dean as he wrapped his hands around Joey's neck, the other mans hands wrapped around his wrist, the gun had been dropped and forgotten.

'Behind you!' Dean looked up as the woman yelled and he turned and quickly kicked out as Nate stole up behind him, the kick to his stomach sent Nate back to the ground.

'Harry! Harry! Get Daddy's knife!' The black haired man called to the small child. 'Bring Daddy his knife!

The little boy was watching the fight between Dean and the two men that were able to move, the little child was mesmerised as this man sent punches and kicks flying in both directions, keeping the bad men away from him and his family. His little shaggy brown hair shook as he ran to the desk at the opposite side of the room where his family was tied.

'That's it Harry get Daddy's knife!'

'Nate get the child!' Ace shouted, blue lights flashed through the window, the crème walls turning a pale blue as the lights hit them.

'Don't touch him!' Dean landed a sharp punch to Joey, the man cursed as his nose snapped and Dean lunged upwards and ramming into Nate pushing him away from the shaggy haired boy.

* * *

Harry tugged open one of the drawers and pulled out a small switch knife. He looked at it and looked at his Dad. 'Not loud….bad!' Harry whimpered his bottom lip trembling, expecting a telling off.

'No Harry its okay, bring it to Daddy.'

* * *

Dean grunted as Joey's foot hit him in the stomach, he stumbled back and Ace who was still lying down grabbed his leg and pulled him down, Joey was on in him in an instant, his fist slamming into Dean's own nose, then twice into his ribcage!'

'Can't beat three of us Deanie.' He hissed, as he puncehd Dean hard in the side.

'I can't try.' Dean wheezed as he grabbed Joey's arm and held it tightly, blocking as punch and throwing one up.

There was crash and a voice began calling to the family. Ace looked at Joey and Nate and then to the people.

'POLICE!'

'Grab the- Fuck…son of a bitch.' Joey squeaked, Dean lowered his knee and flipped the man off him, where he curled into a protective ball. Dean stumbled upwards and delivered a sharp kick to Joey's head knocking the man unconscious, staggering he reached for the door to steady himself.

There was a loud thud behind him and he turned shakily to see Nate's eyes roll back into his eyes, the gun he was holding to the back of Dean's head, dropped to the ground as he collapsed, revealing the father of the young boy holding a now blooded fire poker. 'Thanks.' Dean breathed.

'No…thank you.' The man whispered.

'HANDS ON YOU HEAD!' The police paused at the end of the hallway, eyeing the three men and Dean, snipers all turned to point at the blooded Winchester.

The father of the boy stepped in front of him. 'No wait! He saved us!' He turned to look at Dean and repeated. 'He saved us.'

* * *

Dean watched as JD was bought up, tied down to a stretched, the family long since untied had all given their thanks and refused to let the police take their saviour to jail. One by one the rest of JD's gang was taken to ambulances that would heal them before hauling them off to jail.

Ace was the only one still lucid and as his stretcher passed, Dean handed the little boy, who had climbed into his lap during the police's interrogation, back to his father and limped to the stretcher, he grabbed the medics arm and they stilled.

'Where is he?' Dean spat.

Ace smiled. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' And before the medics could stop him, Dean punched Ace hard in the face.

'I am not playing with you! Where is my brother! TELL ME!'

Ace remained quiet for a moment and then spoke. 'He's not safe…he'll die slowly Dean….Andi will find out…then bye bye baby brother.' Ace laughed, and a policeman had to grab Dean and pull him away as he lunged forward.

'Where's Sam! Where is he! You sick sons of bitches! I want my brother! WHERE IS HE!'

Ace continued to smile and one of the medics curled his lip at the man, he then lifted his head and looked at Dean with sympathy.

'Thank you again…' The mother whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'You saved our lives…I hope you find your brother.'

Dean looked out at the body bags that held two of the three security guards and he looked down sadly at her, and the woman recoiled, she had never seen someone so lost.

_This is dispatch, Police required at the Hampton place up near Biskley woods, the fire is out of control, need some assistance with crowd control…over_

At that moment, Dean saw Ace lift his head and a wicked smile crossed his face and he mouthed something to Dean and at that moment Dean felt his heart go ice cold. Ace had mouthed. _Bye bye baby brother.

* * *

_

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay I liked how this chapter turned, but I need your opinion, I know you all probably wanted JD dead or beaten just a little more, but I didn't want Dean to be a murderer so…I hope I didn't disappoint too much. So next we have Dean heading to the location, he doesn't know Daddy saved Sam, so….poor Dean and next chapter the **brothers** reunite. (yep just the brothers…don't hate me, you'll find out why, John will be in the chapter though)

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING AND ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT FEW CHAPS! THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 18

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

The policeman who had been sent to assist with the fire had suddenly found themselves with another companion, which they had just as happily accepted to join. Dean was perched on the edge of the seats hands gripping the headrest of the officer in front of him, his Impala would be driven back to the motel later, but Dean hadn't really listened, for once his baby wasn't important and he was thankful for once for those damn authority figures, because as their siren sounded, everything moved from their path.

Then Dean saw it, they had been racing forward for nigh on forty minutes when the tendrils of dusty smoke rose above the tree tops and Dean grasped the door handle, eyes watching painfully, his eyes darting from the growing crowds, to the flashing blue lights and then as they climbed the dirt road and the flaming house came into view something snapped, something that held Dean together and before the car had even parked he had thrown himself out the door and was running.

'SAMMY!' He couldn't stop himself, he was yelling and he was pushing past the observers. _Not fire, anything but fire, never fire. _He could hear his own heartbeat, over the wails, the murmurs of the crowd, the whooshing of the hoses as they fought for control. 'SAM! SAMMY!' He didn't even realise it when the tears managed to escape and he leapt the barricade, his bruises and aches, his side, everything all the pain he had was gone, he was numb.

Arms grabbed him and he pushed against them. 'LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MY….SAM….SAMMY!' He didn't care if he sounded broken, if the tears portrayed weakness, he didn't care….because everything he hid…he hid from Sam….to stay strong. That was what he did.

'You can't go near there kid.' A male voice was ordering, but Dean was fighting, he was punching and wriggling desperately, another set of hands held tight to him and he yelled. 'SAM! SAM! GET OFF…I have to…it's what I have….Sam….I'm supposed to protect him.' The last sentence was spoken so quietly that it was only for Dean to hear.

'Son stay back…get the medics.' The fireman spoke to another, he turned back to Dean. 'What's your name son?'

'My brother is in there.' Dean was on his knees, sometime in the last few minutes he had fallen, the flames that licked the house were strong and the hundred of litres of water had done nothing to staunch the fire, and the fire was all Dean could look at, the dancing shades of orange and yellow that taunted him, mocked him, the creature that took his mother and now his brother.

The fireman lifted his head as the medics ran over, they crouched beside him and as the woman reached out, Dean pushed back, he didn't intend to hurt, but the woman took the arm to the stomach and fell down with a harsh thump.

'My brother was in there.' Dean whispered, then his face contorted and he was pushing himself up. 'SAM! SAMMY!' He made as if to run for the flames, but the male medic grabbed hold of him, Dean swung out, striking the man on the face, before stepping back.

'Sir.' The woman put a hand on Dean's arm as it fell back against his side. 'Sir there was no one found in the house…the fire….even if there…it was too intense.'

Dean stared wordlessly at her and then slowly almost robotically he began tugging at his pocket, until his cell was in his hand. 'Have to call Dad…he'd know what to do…he'll do something…' The woman's hand covered his.

'Sir, I think you're going into shock…come on, we'll take you to the…'

Dean shook his head. 'No get away from me!' He hissed, he fumbled with his phone and pressed down on the red button and moving away from the medic he waited agonisingly for it to switch itself on. He was about to press in his Dad's numbers when the phone buzzed and he frowned, it stated he had a message.

The fireman and medics were watching him cautiously all three stood poised as if waiting for him to bolt past, but Dean wasn't watching them, or the fire as he lifted the phone to his ear, the tears of pain that were still welling inside him slowly began to drip, following those rare few who had escaped before, but these weren't tears of grief.

_Mr Warren, this is Lexington General hospital, a young man, a Samuel Warren, was bought in earlier and we were given this number as a contact, we-_

The rest went unheard as the phone slipped from his hand and landed with a thud in the dirt, reaching forward he grasped the hands of the medic. 'Take me to the hospital.' He almost pleaded. 'Now! Please!' The confused Medics exchanged glances, but nodded.

* * *

Dean burst through the doors, almost knocking a man on crutches to the ground, he didn't stop running until his fists slammed on the nurses station. The two medics who had bought him in came running up from behind.

'Dean.'

He didn't turn. 'My brother! I got a call, Sam…Sam….Warren…Sam Warren.' Dean hoped that the name he'd given was correct or that this Warren was actually Winchester, because he was putting all hope in that call. He didn't even know who had bought Sam in, or had given his number to these people, but none of that mattered right now. 'Tell me!'

The elderly receptionist looked at him coldly for a moment, before turning to the computer, her face suddenly went very sympathetic. 'Oh that poor boy….yes I know him now!'

'That's nice lady now what room!'

'I need to call his doctor.'

'Oh screw this bitch, my brother was kidnapped and beaten and I want to see him and I want to see him now!' Dean slammed his fist on the table; the female medic put a hand on his shoulder.

'Dean you don't want them to call security.'

Dean gritted his teeth and then pushing her away he turned back to the woman. 'What room.'

'Sir I must-'

Dean shook his head and then he was running, he heard them yell his name and he ignored everything, let them call security; he wasn't going to be kept from his brother.

'SAMMY!' He called as he ran, he needed to find him. 'SAM! ANSWER ME! SAM!' He dodged a food cart as he headed down another hallway, then another. 'SAM!'

'Sir this is a hospital-' A young red head snapped as she exited a patient's room.

Dean froze as he looked over at her and the woman who was speaking to him gave him a quizzical look. 'Sir are you-'

Pushing past her he moved to the room she had exited and stood in the doorway and he felt a lump rise in his throat. Lying in the bed was Sam, his Sam, his shaggy brown hair was matted and hung over a pale, weary face, the beeping of the heart monitor the only indication that this still form that was his oversized, gangly limbed little geek of a brother was alive. Dean stepped closer his whole world seemed blurred out, everything muffled as he focused on his brother. He took in the mottled bruises on his brothers face, his wrist were wrapped in bandages and he could see his fingers had been strapped, he had a gauze pad on his cheek and forehead and a small metal platelet over his nose which had obviously been reset, and if Dean dared to lift Sam's gown he would probably see the rest of the bruises that graced his brothers seemingly thinner profile.

'Sammy.' Dean's eyes roamed over the IV drip, the wires that were attached to his brother's chest, slowly he lifted his hand over the bars and wrapped his own around Sam's, he felt Sam tense and he felt a sudden hatred for the men that had done this and he secretly wished he had killed them, because they had killed him, not literally but metaphorically, because seeing Sam like this hurt.

'Sam….I'm so sorry Sam.' Dean whispered, lifting a hand he gently rubbed his thumb against Sam's forehead and then moved it up into his hair, his fingers tangled in the mats and he blinked back, refusing to allow anymore tears to fall. He saw Sam's eyes scrunch up as if expecting something a little less comforting. 'I'm here Sam, but I need you to see me.' Dean murmured, he heard a cough behind him and turning he saw the security guard, the red head, a doctor and the elderly receptionist watching him.

'Sir.' The security guard stepped forward and Dean's hand tightened protectively against Sam. He'd just found him, he was safe and he'd be dammed if this guy tried to pull him away. 'You need to come with me.' The security man grabbed his upper arm and pulled and Dean was surprised to find it wasn't his grip that tightened.

The doctor ran forward and waved at the guard, Dean shot him a look and turned around, just as Sam's hand pressed down tighter and his eyes squeezed before slowly he revealed those hazel eyes that could get Dean to do anything with one puppy dog look. They shifted from side to side, confused and slightly glassy, he moved his head and his eyes shifted frantically from side to side, till they landed on Dean.

'Dean.' The words were barely audible, but Dean heard them.

'Sammy.' Dean lifted Sam's hand in both of his and pressed his forehead to it. 'You don't know how good it is to see your ugly face.' Dean laughed weakly. 'Told you.'

'Dean.' And Sam's eyes slipped closed, reassured that his brother was there.

'Sam!'

'It's okay….he needs to rest.' The doctor smiled and he nodded at the guard and nurse telling them it was alright to leave. 'I'm going to give him a check up, do you wish to stay.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Dean whispered and the hand in his own squeezed gently and Dean smiled, for the first time in a long time he let the biggest grin cross his face.

* * *

John watched from the hall, he'd been tucked in the far corner of the waiting room, Dean hadn't even noticed him in his haste to reach his younger brother. John stepped closer and was able to see his oldest perched on the edge of the bed, hand still holding Sam's, while he and the doctor spoke about the youngest condition and by the smile on his oldest child's face, John knew he could leave. Not that he wouldn't love to run in and be with the two of them, but he didn't know if he could walk away this time.

He had been watching his son's from a distance as often as he could, always kept tabs on their movement and location, heading to Lawrence after he received Dean's message, finding the faith healer and telling Joshua to tell Sam, locating the shtriga and helping Dean with something that had plagued the boy since his young days, but this time he had stepped in himself and now he felt that aching burn in him, that longed to be with his children, but signs were picking up and his boys weren't ready. Approaching the desk he smile sadly and tossed a card on the desk.

'I want to pay for the Warrens.'

'You're the gentleman that bought in that poor boy.' The nurse smiled. 'Do you want me to tell the brother you're here?'

'No, that won't be necessary, I really should be going, I'd just like to pay for their stay here.'

'Okay Mr McGillicuddy.' The nurse smiled scanning the card.

John signed the paper and took back his card and headed for the exit, casting a final glance towards the direction in which his sons were and he felt so proud. 'Stay safe boys.'

* * *

Dean suddenly looked up from Sam and to the door, the doctor noticed his movement adn looked up from the chart he was writing on.

'Are you alright.'

'I felt….nothing, doesn't matter.' Dean slowly moved his head and looked back down at Sam.

'You need to be looked at yourself Mr Warren.'

'Later.' Dean murmured as he felt Sam's hand tighten on his. 'I'm not going anywhere just yet.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay guys there is still one more chapter to go, but I will be/maybe/possibly doing another story which will be a follow on, with the brothers going on their first hunt after the JD thing...ANYWAY so I hope that was okay, we'll have some more brotherly love later when Sam wakes up. Please don't hate that I made John leave! (Hides behind my dog) LOL So please tell me what you thought of the chap i wasn't too sure on parts.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME SO FAR, I TRULY APPRECIATE IT, I REALLY DO, YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVED SO MUCH (Despite FF messing up) SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!

Oh and Tobes, I finally got that bottle of Asti LOL


	19. Chapter 19

Darker Side of Humanity

Chapter 19

Summary: Dean finds himself in a unknown situation, Sam's been taken and this time it's the work of humans, a gang who decides they want Dean's help and they're willing to use Sam to get him to do what they want.

* * *

Dean yawned and leant further back on the plastic chair that he was certain contained a worn out imprint of his ass, as he had rarely moved from the room, bar to get something to eat, Sam had only woken twice since they had been reunited almost two days ago, but it had only been for five minutes at the most, before he fell back asleep, doctors said it was Sam's body repairing itself, his brother was dehydrate, malnourished and had a raging fever that had only broken the night before.

Dean pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he heard Sam shift and was by his side in seconds, reaching out he put a hand on Sam's, Sam had been moving a lot during his sleep and Dean knew it was his brother dreaming, because Sam only moved in his sleep when he was having a nightmare.

'It's okay Sam.' He murmured quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. He lifted his head and suddenly shot back, Sam's eyes were wide open, hazel eyes watching him carefully. 'Sam!' Dean ran back to his side and grinning wildly he leant on the bars. He lifted his arm to press the call button above Sam's bed and to his horror Sam pressed away and lifted his arms as protection, he thought _he_ was going to hit him. 'Sam?' Dean lowered his arms and gently grabbed Sam's, they tensed beneath his hold and Dean felt like he had been stabbed. 'Sam it's okay, it's just me…I…I won't hurt you.'

Sam exhaled and his eyes relaxed and then started scanning the room. 'Sorry.' Sam croaked and Dean released his hold on Sam and grabbed his cup of water from the side. He held the straw to Sam's mouth and watched as Sam stared at it. Dean held it there for almost two minutes before Sam drank some, but even then he held it in his mouth as if he was testing it, then he swallowed it and averted his gaze from Dean's concerned one.

'Sam…I'm sorry.' He laid his hand on Sam's and again Sam flinched, Dean bit his lip, the doctor expected this, hell he had known it would happen, because even when sleeping Sam had tensed.

'So you've finally woken Mr Warren.' Dean looked up as the doctor moved into the room, clipboard hanging loosely in his hand. 'We thought you would some time today.' He smiled at Dean, who had already moved as close to the bed as possibly, Dr. Shayla was a good man, but Dean didn't like anybody near his brother and the Dr's and Nurses already knew of this.

As the doctor approached Sam stared oddly at him and then round the room, he looked up at Dean then to the monitor beside him, then back at the doctor. The doctor noticed the confused expression and scanned his clip board. 'Sam do you remember where you are.'

Dean looked down at Sam as Sam studied the doctor, his hand shot out and curled tightly over Dean's as the doctor lifted his arm, but his hazel eyes remained steady.

Dean crouched and whispered. 'Sam you need to answer him.'

'Hospital.' Sam murmured. Shrinking closer towards Dean as the Doctor moved forward a little, his mind screamed at how weak he felt, how unnerved he was.

'We'll have you checked over and hopefully you can go in a few more days, also the police would like to speak to you, once you're ready to talk of course.'

'No!' Sam snapped and Dean rested a hand on his shoulder, which tensed and jerked away slightly. 'I…no…no.' Sam turned his pleading eyes to look at Dean and Dean nodded.

'Could you leave us alone for a moment Doc.'

Dr. Shayla nodded and vacated the room. Sam sighed and leant back against the pillow is hand pulling from Deans.

'Sammy.' Dean couldn't hide the worry in his eyes.

'I'm fine Dean.' Sam whispered, he gasped as he shifted his body. 'I…I…How did you…what happened to JD.'

Dean sighed and then let a small smirk come into play. 'I beat his ass Sam, he isn't going to hurt you anymore, none of them will, it's doubtful they'll ever be free from jail…' The smirk disappeared, becoming serious and concerned, Dean leant closer. 'But you're going to have to talk about it Sam, to the police…to me.' Dean ran a hand over his face and pulling down the side bar he perched on the edge and he saw Sam shift nervously, and Dean tried to hide the hurt from his face.

'I'm sorry.' Sam whispered. 'I know…I know you won't…it's just-' Dean rested a hand on Sam's arm and Sam tried so hard not to react.

'It's not your fault.' Dean saw Sam's eyes blinking. 'Maybe you should get some more sleep.'

'Don't want to…not tired.' Sam licked his dry lips and smiled weakly.

'Sam, I never killed him.' Dean blurted. 'I couldn't, I would never….' Dean felt his face go slightly pink. 'Sam, I wanted to…but I didn't and when I saw the look on your face when you thought I had…I am so glad I didn't.'

'The bag.'

'He cut off his own fingers, to help me, to help you, for his family.' Dean bowed his head. 'When I saw the fire….' He looked up as Sam's hand rested on his and he coughed before he could say anything more. 'Damn it Sam you scared the crap out of me…and you know how much I hate that.' Dean laughed weakly.

'Thank you.' Sam mumbled.

'For what Sam, it's my fault you were caught by them in the first place, if it wasn't for me….Sam you have nothing to thank me for.'

'You got me out.'

'It wasn't me.' Dean whispered. 'I…' Sliding off the bed he moved to the window.

Sam frowned and looked at the covers, his eyes searching the fabric for answers, suddenly an image flashed in his mind. 'Dad.' He half sobbed. 'Dad was there.'

Dean looked at him and Sam was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Dean quickly turned back and rubbed at his eyes. 'I thought I felt him…why didn't he stay.'

'It's Dad.' Sam whispered.

Dean moved back to the bed. 'I tried Sam.'

Sam lifted his arm and slowly placed it on Dean's arm once again and he squeezed it, as pathetic as the pressure was, it was enough. 'I know….I'm glad…you're alright Dean.'

Dean reached up as Sam closed his eyes and he brushed back the hair from Sam's forehead, suddenly a smile crept across his face, Sam hadn't flinched.

'Be here when I wake up.' Sam whispered feeling suddenly embarrassed as the words he had said in his head accidentally sprung from his mouth.

'You can't get rid of me that easily Sam.' _I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

_

Dean drummed the wheel nervously, he looked sidelong at Sam, who after a further three days in the hospital, was now back at his rightful place in the Impala passenger seat, which the police had driven to the hospital for Dean a day after the brother had reunited.

Sam was pressed tightly to the window, legs on the seat, arms wrapped around his knees, eyes staring out at the streets. When they had left the hospital that morning Sam was nervous and seemed frightened and after pulling him back into the hospital, Sam had turned to him and said. 'Sorry, it was just loud.' And then Sam had buried his head in his hands, embarrassed, but Dean was calm and had understood, because in the four days of his brothers capture he had known that Sam spent most of his time in a basement with the light off and then had only come out at night when the streets were quiet, he didn't know much on what had happened, Sam had spoke to the police, but hadn't wanted him in the room, and the hospital ward he was on, wasn't noisy either, but on the second attempt at leaving, Sam had limped to the car and had dropped in the seat and slammed the door.

Dean looked out at the Royal Oak hotel and then at Sam. 'Sammy.' Dean reached across and lightly lay his hand on Sam's shoulder, Sam no longer flinched at Dean's touch but he did startle and his legs slipped off the chair.

'Sorry.' Sam mumbled.

'I need to get my bags and stuff.'

Sam curled an arm over his ribs and nodded. 'I'll stay here.' He spoke quietly and reluctantly, and he watched Dean waiting for him to leave.

'I…' _I don't want to leave you at all. _

'I'm sure…I mean I'm twenty three….I should be able to…' Sam looked out the window and then tears were slipping down his face.

'Sam?' Dean moved closer. 'What's wrong?'

'Damn it…I'm sorry, I hate this…I don't know what's wrong with me.' Sam slammed his hand into the window. 'I'm not a weak person Dean…I'm not!' He hit the window again, until Dean grabbed a hold of it. 'I can fight Demons Dean, hell I take on ghosts on a daily basis, but this…I don't….I feel so….I don't understand.' Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him closer, his hands twisting in the front of Dean's jacket. 'I need to fix it Dean!'

Dean hesitated for a moment, displays of affection were rare in the Winchester family, but as Sam sat in front tears cascading down his face, he summed up everything over the last five days and realised he had already let so much escape, that what could one more do and he wrapped his arms around his brother, only briefly, before he pulled away and held Sam at arms length. 'It'll get better Sam and you're not weak understand me, you have never been weak, Sam you went through and survived what would have killed any other person.'

'Sorry.' Sam pulled away. 'I'm sorry, I know how you hate these chick flick moments, I'm sorry.'

'Will you stop apologising Sam, you have nothing to apologise for, nothing.'

'Sorry.'

Dean sighed and then let out a chuckle.

'It's okay Dean, you can go.' Sam had pulled his knees back up and was hiding his red face in them.

'I…I won't be long, lock the doors.' He pushed the door open slowly and as he closed the door he saw Sam looking out at him, hands clenched in his jeans. He ran for the hotel, pushing through the doors he was surprised to see Laurie standing in front of the counter, his bags and such at her feet.

'What the..?' He looked behind him then at the bags.

'We had a call saying you would be here and we knew you would want in and out.' Laurie's perky smile that had annoyed him was replaced by a sympathetic one and she nodded. 'We know what you did Dean, and we are so grateful, our town will be a much safer place….we're glad your brother is alive, I hope he's alright.'

'Getting there.' Dean lifted the bags and paused. 'I'm sorry for the damage to the rooms.'

'Don't worry about it.'

Dean nodded and smiling weakly he ran back to his little brother who was waiting in the car.

He saw Sam still in the same position he had been in as he left and he tapped on the window, Sam jumped and seeing Dean he leant over and popped the lock on the back door so Dean could throw his stuff in, before reaching over and doing the same with the drivers.

As he climbed in Sam looked at him. 'Where to.'

'Anywhere, as long as I am as far away from this rat town as possible.' Dean told him.

'A hunt?' Sam whispered.

'Hell no, we're taking a little shore leave.'

'A vacation.' Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled as he saw a proper smile grow on Sam's face. 'Well I need you to get your strength back Sammy.'

'So I can watch your back.' Sam joked.

'Damn straight.' Dean reached over and patted Sam on the knee and he just couldn't keep that silly grin from his face as Sam didn't even tense. 'So we're okay.'

Sam smiled. 'Yeah we're okay Dean. Always have been.' Sam leant against the door as the Impala rumbled and pulled from the parking space, he felt Dean looking at him and he offered a weak smile. Yeah it would take time, but he was going to be fine.

END

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay so I've finished (sad and happy) and I have no idea how the end chapter is to you guys, cause I wasn't too sure on it myself, I do plan on doing a story on from this to be called _Back in the Game _and it'll be focusing on the brothers trying to get back to complete normality on this vacation while coping with Sam, and Dean's overprotective issues, which ends up as a hunt, it wont be up for a few days however. So I hope you liked this chapter, I was a little worried I'd made Sam far too sappy, but thinking about it, it seemed like a normal reaction to me, but I really need your opinion on it so please PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I hope you didn't mind the time jumps.

THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL PERSON WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS MEANT SO MUCH SO I HOPE I HAVEN'T RUINED THE STORY WITH THE ENDING! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY AND YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


End file.
